Taming the Prince
by Transformersfan01
Summary: High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?
1. Prologue

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: ** High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescree, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

In the peaceful city of Praxus, on a planet of life, of robots, known as Cybertron, is where our story of loyalty and leadership shall begin...

In the city of Praxus, at the local medical centre:

A sparkling's wail was heard from the entrance, as news crew gathered round the Lord of Praxus, Hydrid, and his beloved, Lady Aqua, as they welcomed their son, Prince Proton into the world.

The young prince grew up into a fine prince, of royalty, and strenght to protect his kingdom, that would be his someday.

Proton was joined a few years later by a little brother, Tycoon.

The brothers grew up together in happiness, that they shouldn't fear any harm to come to them. Instead, their mum died, leaving their dad to raise the brothers all on his own.

After home tutoring, training at the academy, under command of the most trusted, and leader of the group of robots who Hydrid stood amongst; Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, the princes grew up into fine warriors.

Tycoon preferred to not like battles, as he hated the fact of his paint job, and armour being dented or ruined. Proton, was quite the opposite of his brother. Smart and loyal to his kingdom, Proton wouldn't rest until peace was restored to the kingdom of Praxus.

Me? I'm the family's most trusted and loyal servant for their ancestors and kept on going with my life for the generations to come; Anoa. I joined the family on the rein of Hydrid's father, Earth before he passed away from a powerful virus, that devastated Hydrid, for eternity.

But I'm glad to see Hydrid get back on track, and now with a family of his own, I can see the smile to return on the Lord's face, that would remain permanent.

The princes grew up, and moved on in their lives. Tycoon took up a course, that would keep him away from the war; art. He loved the amazing different techniques he could use when drawing. I remember him as that small little sparkling who use to love watching me paint and draw, his optics fascinated by what stood before him. He would spend most of his awake time watching me. Proton, however, was more fascinated with his dad's work. Skills and techniques he was learning in battle. He was Hydrid's true son, wanting to continue on his dad's path to life, and he has done so.

Proton never felt love before, till the one day he met the femme of his dreams. Lady Luna from the nearby city of Iacon, was a teammate to Optimus Prime himself. She also fell deeply in love with Proton.

With Hydrid's agreement, Proton and Luna were bonded, and blessed with a son, Prince Smokescreen.

The young prince loved to play around, and didn't understand his father's life of war, as he was just so young to understand. Smokescreen was constantly bored most of the day, and hardly played anymore. He was lonesome everyday.

Then came the day in Proton's history that was a new gift in his family's life. Luna gave birth to identical twin mechs, Prince Prowl, born 6 minutes ahead of Prince Bluestreak.

it was the beginning of a new life for the family... Or would it last?

Luna lost her life 3 days later in the medical centre, from a fire at the family palace. Proton was devastated.

It left his fearing for the survival of his sons' lives, and kept the family hidden in a secure house on the edge of the kingdom, not outside the kingdom incase of villians keeping trespassers out. Proton kept the outside world at bay, and raised his sons into strong, loyal princes, soon to take over the kingdom once Proton died.

Now we take our story, to the life they did have, when all this changed Proton for life just a 4 months after Luna lost her life...

**Go on to the next chaper to read on this story.**

**Please review.**


	2. Home tutored

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

'Smokescreen! Prowl! Bluestreak! Come here!' Proton's voice bellowed down the corridors. 'Your tutors are here!'

Up in their seperate chambers...

'More lessons?' Bluestreak moaned. 'How much longer do we suffer?'

'I agree bro,' Smokescreen said. 'So much homework, lessons, techniques, I've still got a processor ache after the last lesson learning about skills in battle. Having to learn defenses, I wasn't interested. My tutor bored me to recharge throughout half the lesson.'

Prowl shook his head listening in on his brothers' conversation. 'Well I found my last lesson quite fascinating, and tend to keep listening to my tutor.'

He pushed past his brothers, and ran down the grand staircase to where his dad was standing at the bottom.

'Ah, Prowl. I could trust you to be first.' Proton said.

Prowl bowed to his dad. 'Thanks dad. Brothers will be down soon.'

Proton nodded. 'Head to the room below the staircase for another of your lessons on Art.'

'Thanks dad.' Prowl replied and headed off towards that room.

Proton watched him go off. He was proud of Prowl.

Smokescreen and Bluestreak rarely paid any attention in their lessons, and seemed to show no intention of doing so. Prowl always took notes and followed his tutors' training, already passing a all tests, whereas his brothers only passed 1 each.

His concentration was distracted by a lot of racket up the stairs, as Proton turned and watched his other sons roll down the stairs, finally collapsing in a heep at his feet. The brothers looked up at their dad, and smiled innocently.

Proton shook his head. 'Smokescreen, go to the back garden for your lesson, Bluestreak, the dining hall.'

'Okey dokey dad!' Bluestreak joked, running off.

'We say Okey donkey, Blue!' Smokescreen rushed off.

Proton shook his head. 'Would they ever learn?'

'My. This is outstanding work Prowl,' his tutor was amazed.

She was looking at such artistic work of Prowl's of the decorative antiques infront of them against the wall; a knight suit in silver plating.

'You really are such a different Prince I've ever know in my lifetime. Never before have I seen a Prince become fascinated in art. This could lead you onto great projects and work deals with those famous artists.' she told him.

Prowl's doorwings drooped and he shook his head, looking down. 'I... I can't.'

'Why not?'

Prowl shook his head. 'I can't face up to it. I don't want to go up with other artists. They might hate my work!'

'You're work is lovely. Don't think about what others say. The drawing was made by the artist in the way they wanted it to be. It's your work, be proud of it.'

Prowl still shook his head. 'I can't, Miss.'

'Oh please stop that Prowl. You're only letting yourself down even further. The artists might like your work. Besides still being in your sparkling ages right now, this work is absolutely brilliant for such a young sparkling. The work will get better and better as you grow up.'

Prowl only pretended to believe what she said, but he couldn't. He was scared to go to such a fancy building with many rich and fantastic artists, who could give him such harmful comments, he couldn't take it. He just didn't want to go and be in a crowded space.

Smokescreen was tapping his ground lightly, as his tutor blabbed on about the lesson.

'Take aim, and...' he said, and he released the arrow.

It travelled and hit the centre of the target, bang on!

'You need to be careful of the wind speed. Only then can you successfully make a shot in the centre. With high wind speed, you must aim away from the centre, as the wind will move it towards the centre. Come have a go, Prince.'

Smokescreen forced himself to get up and take the bow and arrow. He took aim at the centre, and released the arrow. It hit the outer circle of the centre.

'Almost there Prince. Just be calm and take your time. You'll get it. Now,' he clapped his hands. 'Onto the next part of this lesson...'

'Ohhhhh...' Smokescreen moaned.

Bluestreak, sat at the dining table, listening to his tutor. Prowl was fascinated with art, Smokescreen loved to do combat, and Bluestreak, was stuck with a lesson on learning the basics of combat skills. He was more fascinated on learning to shoot. With the twin plasms cannons mounted on his shoulders, the cannons cried 'Let's shoot! Let's shoot!'

'Now, let's head outside with your brother for a shoot off.'

Bluestreak instantly saw his brother, and ran off towards him. Smokescreen caught him in his optics, and waved to him.

'Primus! How was your lesson?' Bluestreak asked.

'Oh great so far! Yours?'

'We're outside now for a shoot off!'

'Oh great! We face each other!'

'Yeah I know. This will be awesome. No shooting me, little brother.'

'I won't try to Big brother! Say, where's my twin?'

'Prowl? Inside of course. Rather learn 'art' then learn combat!'

'Yep!'

Prowl watched from the window of the room, looking out at his brothers. His tutor stood beside him, gently patting his shoulder.

'You can join your brothers, if you wish?' she said.

Prowl thought for a moment and shook his head. 'I don't want to.'

His tutor lifted a smile, but dropped it when she could tell that Prowl desperately wanted to join his brothers, but he was just to scared.

When the tutors left, Prowl's tutor stayed behind, knocking on Proton's office door.

'Come in.'

She turned the handle, and entered a very large office, books and folders everywhere, the large bin at the end full of torn and screwed up papers, and most importantly, a photo frame of Luna stood above the fireplace.

'Yes, Moonracer,' Proton was sat at a extremely large desk, 2 lamps on either side, loads of paperwork on the desk, and a smaller photo, of him and Luna together. He raised his hand, showing Moonracer to the chair beside his desk.

Moonracer nodded and sat on it. 'Should I call you Proton, or Lord Proton?'

'Just sir will do fine.' Proton said, not even looking up at her.

'Ok, sir, It's just I do fear for your son's...'

'Dam!' Proton sounded angry. He screwed the paper, and without looking threw it towards the bin.

Moonracer watched it fly through the air, and landed inside the bin without bouncing back out. Her optics widened.

'It's not a brilliant achievement.' Proton said.

'Sorry sir, but I fear for your son's future. Young Prowl has brilliant protentions in art and design, but he's afraid to use it in the outside world. May I ask, has he been to see the medic?'

'No.' Proton replied.

'Then why...' Moonracer began.

'The medic comes here.' Proton replied.

'Oh... And has he mentioned anything wrong with Prowl?'

'A little. He ran a test on Prowl with questions. Results showed he could be autistic.'

'That's horrible!' Moonracer gasped. 'It's permanent! Oh... He'll never want to leave and enter the outside world, but be stuck inside all alone and paint? No wonder he's prefers to stay inside, and not go outside, and is always concentrating on his work and always very quiet!'

'Is that upsetting to you that you didn't know?' Proton asked.

Moonracer paused. 'No..' she replied after a while. 'Just... Now I know what's wrong with him. I know how to carry on my sessions with him now.'

Proton nodded. 'Good. Nothing else?'

Moonracer shook her head. 'Nothing else,... sir.'

She got up and left the office.

The next day...

'Get up sons! We're heading out!' Proton shouts up the stairs.

When he didn't hear anything, he called out 'Anoa!'

The mech ran down the stairs at his master's call. He bowed. 'Yes master!'

'Where are my sons?'

'Bluestreak is cleaning his armour, Smokescreen is still in his chamber checking his doorwings aren't damaged, and Prowl, well, it seems he's not wanting to go out, sir.' Anoa replied.

Proton shook his head, and he and Anoa walked up the staircase, and down the corridors to all the chambers of the household. He knocked on Prowl's door.

'Son?'

Prowl didn't respond.

Proton opened the door, and walked inside. Peaceful and quiet. Not a single sound.

Proton's doorwing twitched, hearing a slight noise, very quiet, but loud enough to just hear it. Proton looked up, to see Prowl hanging down from the light on the wall. Proton shook his head, and grabbed him.

'What were you doing?'

'I don't want to go out dad,' Prowl held his hands behind his back, shrugging the whole time.

'We have to son. You know that.' Proton takes his hand, and leads him out side the room.

Anoa shut the door behind them, locking it as Proton tells him to do when he leaves the palace.

'Smokescreen! Bluestreak! Come on!' Proton shouts out again.

Again, like on a loop play, the 2 brothers stumbled out the shower room, collapsing on the floor in a heap, looking innocently at their dad and brother.

'Come on.' Proton said, picking them both and dropping them on their feet. 'Lets go!'

In the city of Iacon...

Taken into the city in their transport, Bluestreak and Smokescreen would watch outside the window, looking around at everyone passing by. Being of a royal status, they had to conceal themselves from the citizens and news crew.

They arrived at the council building, of all the Autobots, where a meeting was held.

Anoa got out the transport, and clicked his fingers.

Some mechs rushed out the door, and stood in a line down the steps, keeping the citizens away from going towards the family.

Anoa opened the door, and Proton stepped out, with Prowl, then Smokescreen and Bluestreak jumping out excitedly.

'We going to see Optimus, dad?' Smokescreen asked.

'Yes. Important matter.' Proton replied, as he led his sons up the stairs into the council building.

Inside...

The family walked into an extremely large reception area, the floors above them in a circle, on the bottom floor, a large gap all the way to the roof of the building. Many Autobots, mechs and femmes, walked by in different directions.

The elevators nearby, a mech walked up to it, and placed a hand print on the black pad on the wall. It lit up green, and the doors opened, the mech stepping inside.

Nearby, 2 cleaner robots went around cleaning up the floor of the small empty energon cubes. One of them came across a small robotic part. The mech transformed to robot mode, picked up the part, and stored it inside his secret storage, and transformed again into cleaner form.

Proton leads his sons up the main desk, where 5 mechs and 1 femme all sat around the desk, large monitors infront of them. 1 mech infront of them, was using a small pad, with a pen, using it as a stylus, on the screen infront of them, the arrow moving around doing all the work. On the big screen behind the mech, it showed all important meetings, missions, duty bots, maps, etc.

'Can I help you, Lord?' the same mech asked.

'We're here to see Optimus,' Proton replied.

The mech began to move the stylus on the pad again. On the big screen, he opened up the tab, with Autobot names. He clicked 'Optimus Prime,' and on the map, a red dot lit up.

'7th floor, section B, inside his office, and on that same floor, we just opened up a small play area for your sons.' the mech replied.

'Thank you.' Proton said, and led his sons up to the elevator.

He placed his hand on the pad, and it lit green. The family walk into the elevator, and the door closes behind them.

'Select floor.' the speaker voice said.

On the pad on the wall, the list of floors appeared, in '1A, 1B, 2A, etc'. He selected '7B'

'7th floor, section B. Going up.' the speaker said.

Prowl grabbed his dad's leg, as the elevator went up at a fast speed.

Arriving at 7th floor, Section B...

The elevator doors opened, and the family walked out with other mechs who had got inside on previous floors, who turned left or right down the corridors. Proton led his sons down the right corridor, coming to a door. On the bar ontop of the door, a name flashed. 'Sparkling's play area. For Sparkling's entertainment.'

The door opened when Proton scanned his hand, and the brothers all gasped looking inside.

Small sparklings, roughly younger than a year old, were gathered round a small stand, and puppets playing into a show. On the other side of the room, taller sparklings watching the telly on a movie of a superhero Autobot 'SuperMech!'

'Lame.' Smokescreen moaned seeing the programme.

'Boring,' Bluestreak moaned seeing the puppets.

'Wow!' Prowl gasped, seeing ahead a tall mech using a brush gently paintings small strokes onto his canvas.

'I'm going to see Optimus now. You 3 stay here and don't go anywhere.' Proton said, walking out the room, the automatic doors closing behind him.

The brothers looked around at the different activities. Smokescreen ran off towards the toy weapons that were harmless, Bluestreak ran off after his older brother, and Prowl walked over to the artist.

He looked down at Prowl. 'What are you doing here, boy?'

'I like to see what you're doing.' Prowl replied.

'Na. Princes musn't learn the basics of art. It's their status to rule land after their parents.' the mech intimidated his speech, pulling gestures at certain words.

Prowl hung his head, and walked away. He sat on a small chair, alone from everyone else. Only a minute of being here, he was sad.

'Hey! Look at him, sitting there all alone!'

Prowl heard this voice and looked up, seeing a grown up yellow sparkling, with his twin red and black sparkling.

'What you doing here all by yourself?' the red sparkling asked.

Prowl didn't respond for a while. 'I want to sit alone.'

'Oh, don't be like that man.' the yellow twin said. 'Nobody hangs around with us, because we're too cool for them!'

'We'll sit by you instead. Don't be alone. Why when I'm feeling lonely, I have my twin, Sunny here.'

'Don't call me Sunny, Sideswipe!' Sunny replied. 'I'm actually Sunstreaker.' he shook Prowl's hand. 'I'm the older twin by 4 minutes. This is my twin brother, Sideswipe.'

'Good to meet you...' Sideswipe said, waiting for Prowl to say his name.

'Me... I... I'm.. P...Prowl.'

'Don't be scared to speak to us... P...Prowl. OK, that was uncalled for. Just Prowl... Say, you're Proton's son? High Lord Proton from Praxus?' Sunstreaker asked.

'Yes,' Prowl replied.

'Wow...' the twins gasped.

'Look at that loner!' a voice said.

The 3 mechs looked up to see a taller sparkling, probably the oldest of them all, walked up and fold his arms, angrily!

'Well... well... well.. What have we here? A lonely Praxien sparkling, with the two troublesome twins? Not a bad combination! To hell!'

His group of friends laughed along.

Prowl felt a tickle to his optics, a small leak dropped on his leg.

'Aww... little boy wants his daddy!' the older sparkling spatted, laughing with his pals.

'Jet judo!' Sunstreaker and Sideswipe yelled, tackling the group to the floor.

Soon all the carers around the room dragged the twins of the group, and seperated them all.

But Prowl wasn't sitting there.

The little Praxien had run outside the play area, leaning against the barrier on the fence, wiping his optics.

'Big bullies...' he cried.

At that moment, leaning against the barrier with too much pressure on it, it snapped, sending Prowl backwards, over the edge. He grabbed onto the barrier, leaning over the edge, 7 floors off the ground to his death.

He cried again and again for help, gradually losing his grip. Almost lost his grip, Smokescreen leaned over the edge. 'Brother!' he gasped. He held his hand out, but couldn't reach.

Down below, the bots had heard Smokescreen and gasped seeing the small sparkling hanging over the edge. On the floor underneath, the mechs reached out to grab Prowl, but couldn't reach. And Prowl wouldn't let go.

Then Moonracer leaned over the edge. 'Prowl!' she gasped, and reached out, 'Grab my hand. Trust me.'

Prowl was scared to let a hand go, incase he fell. He soon managed to raise his hand, but he slipped, and fell.

Everyone gasped, watching the little Prince fall down the floors.

On the ground floor, a yellow and black mech entered the building, and walked straight across towards the main desk. He looked at all the faces gasping in horror, and he looked up. He gasped, and held his hands out, just in time to catch the Prince in his arms, as he fell backwards onto his back, Prowl in safe hands.

The bots all clapped for his quick thinking, congratulating him.

From Optimus' office, Proton was told by a cleaner what had happened, and he ran down the stairs, onto the ground floor, approaching the mech, and taking Prowl off him, who was in fits of tears after that traumatic experience.

'Sshh. You're alright now, son.' Proton tried to stop his crying, but Prowl was still in shock.

Having to cancel going to the meeting, Proton had no choice but to head back to the palace for when the news crew arrived, and now would be surrounding their home to get the full story.

At night time...

Prowl laid down on his berth, looking up at the ceiling, still having flashbacks of what happened.

Proton walked in, and shut the door behind him. 'You Ok now, son?'

Prowl shook his head.

Proton sat beside him, and Prowl sat up, hugging his dad. 'I was scared!' and he cried again.

'Ssshh... Big sparklings' don't cry. Especially famous artists.'

Prowl wiped his optics, looking at his dad, and nodded.

Proton laid Prowl down on his berth, laid the blanket over him, and hummed a small melody, making Prowl feel tired, and he went into recharge. Proton smiled, gave him a small kiss on his helm, and left the room, turning the light off as he did.

He peeked into Bluestreak's room, finding him lying down sideways on his berth, his head off the edge. Proton carefully lifted him back into place, pulled the blanket over him, and gave him a kiss on his, and left to check on Smokescreen.

His eldest son was recharing peacefully on his berth, so Proton closed the door, and walked to his office to recharge.

**I'm so mean to Prowl. But had to think of a traumatic experience for Prowl during his childhood that will make the rest of the story work out.**

**I know I'll get sadness and complaints in reviews, but please review.**


	3. The Great ball

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

As the years passed...

Smokescreen had grown up into a grown, and handsome Prince (well to the femmes), and had grown up around his dad. Smokescreen followed his dad around with what he did in life, and attended 1 of Proton's meetings with the whole council, also gave his views on a case, earning a place amongst them. He grew closer to his dad, and now joined his dad amongst the council, transformed his chamber into an office, and worked like his dad, on business and leadership as a Prince.

Bluestreak would sit in the garden, being the charming and calm Prince, he loved to resume his training skills in the garden. He continued with his bow and arrow skills in the garden, like he did when he was in his sparkling years, and does also resume with his status as a Prince, constantly eyed by the femmes and of course, he didn't have a fancy to anyone yet, but he wasn't bothered about that, and kept his single status his top quality.

And Prowl... well since the near death experience he had when he was just a sparkling, he kept himself hidden inside his chamber, and his art skills had improved by 100%! He had loads of collarges and sculptures, but he just didn't have the confidence to show the planet his skills, as it was unlikely for a Prince to know art, when he had leadership and status to think about more. And worse... he didn't know what love was. He wasn't taught anything about love, and had no emotions. He never felt sad, angry, happy... he never showed any emotion for anything. This worried those around him...

The Princes grew up into strong, grown adults, all more aware of their status, the world around them. But their dad was growing too, into an older mech now, soon to pass down leadership and status to his eldest son Smokescreen, but he wasn't allowed to rule alone. Their family status meant that the leader needed a bondmate to take over leadership.

Proton already had Luna, but since losing her, he wasn't allowed to find someone else, and he still was entitled to the leadership, and so he had to continue on his status, and raised his sons, all now grown up.

For Smokescreen to take over, he needed to find love, some bot he truly loved and fancied.

And so... a ball was arranged.

'Dad?' Smokescreen's voice was heard around the palace.

Coming to Prowl's chamber, he knocked and entered.

'Bro, have you seen dad?'

Prowl barely turned around, simply sat in the corner of the room, a canvas between him and Smokescreen, and just carried on with his work. 'Out in the garden.' he replied sternly. 'Leave me to my work!'

Smokescreen rolled his optics, and closed the door after him, and he walked down the giant staircase towards the garden.

Walking out the giant entrance doorway, he walked around to the garden.

'Nice shot dad!'

Smokescreen recognized his brother's voice, and walked towards his dad and brother on the bow and arrow course.

'Hey dad. Hey bro.'

The 2 Praxiens both startled, turned around. Bluestreak accidentally let go of the arrow, shooting towards the target, hitting dead centre in the middle.

'Nice,' Bluestreak felt proud of his 'achievement'. 'You must distract me more bro. That was a brilliant shot I made.'

'No thanks bro.' Smokescreen smiled, before turning to Proton. 'Dad, I'm not so sure of this arranged ball in the palace. I don't want to take these steps quickly. I want to make the most of my current life. I don't want to go quickly.'

'I know son. But it's the way of life. There's so many single femmes at this ball tonight. I'm just making sure your brother attends. He's been in his chamber all day, not even taking his energon,' Proton shook his head.

'I'll give it to him!' Bluestreak offered.

Before his dad and brother could respond, Bluestreak ran into the palace, towards the kitchen room where the energon was. There was the family servant, Anoa.

'Anoa. Got energon about?' Bluestreak asked.

'Yes Prince,' Anoa replied, and hands him a cube. 'Got 1 here for you sir.'

'No, it's for my twin. Prowl's been up in his room all day, not taking his energon.'

'I wouldn't disturb him. He's probably not wanting visitors to interrupt his peace when he's working on his canvases. But he needs this energon more than completing his canvas. I'll go with you sir.'

Bluestreak nodded in agreement, and they both head up the staircase.

They reached the chambers, and catch Prowl's door slightly open.

The mechs both looked at each other before slowly walking up to the door.

Bluestreak opened it further, and peeked around the corner of the door, and had to cover his mouth from laughing. Anoa peeked around aswell, and his optics' widened.

Prowl was lying down on the seat he was seating on earlier, fast asleep? His canvas still stood on the stand, pots of paint on the floor beside him, and a copy of the Cybetron News on his head.

'He's really knocked himself out?' Anoa said.

Bluestreak walked inside, and nearly tripped over an empty energon cube.

'That was his cube from yesterday,' Anoa said, picking it up and disposing of it.

'Hey! Bro!' Bluestreak called.

Prowl shot up, awake, startled by the loud call. He yawned, and stretched his arms. 'What are you two doing in my chamber?'

'Bringing you energon bro!' Bluestreak forced the cube into his twin's hand. 'You need it.'

Prowl rubbed his optics, looking at the time. 'Primus, I've been sleeping THAT long! I've got work to do, so please leave.'

Bluestreak looked at the clock. 'Er... You were only sleeping for 3 minutes when big bro came out looking for dad.'

'3 minutes equal to 180 seconds of valuable time to complete my canvas, so please. I need to get this finished.'

Bluestreak just nodded, and headed to the door with Anoa. 'You need to quit that bro, and live life.'

Before Prowl could respond, both mechs were out the door, slamming it shut. He just shook his head, and continued on his canvas. 'I hope I finished this before the ball.'

Tonight...

Chimes rang. Trumpets played. The long line of femmes rushed into the palace gate, up to the palace itself for the grand ball.

They were all shown into the great hall, where the musicians played. But the femmes looked near them...

At the Lord, and the 3 Princes all stood in a line beside each other, looking out at the citizens entering the palace.

Smokescreen stood by Proton, arms by his side, looking at the femmes, not even finding someone of good looks. Bluestreak was getting bored, his optics drooping from tiredness of this ball, and Prowl standing between him and Proton, arms behind his back, looking across the hall.

Once all inside, the femmes lucky enough to find mechs there, danced away to the musicians playing. Then some of Proton's great friends approached the High Lord.

'Lord Proton...' a voice called.

Proton turned in that direction. 'Striker, pleasure to meet you again after so long.' Proton shook the yellow and black mech's hand.

'It's an honour to be a close pal to the High Lord of Praxus.' Striker turned to look at the couples dancing. 'Such an honour indeed... So many single femmes out there, but so many more single mechs out there.'

'I agree Striker,' Proton added. 'After that devastation so many years ago, femmes becoming extinct... It's a tradegy.'

'Sorry for your lose all that time ago,' Striker hinted about Luna. 'She was wonderful, honestly. Happiest you were in ages.'

'I know Striker. How are your sons doing?'

'Oh, the twins are amongst the crowd, probably dancing with the femmes as always.' Striker replied, scanning the crowd. 'There they are.' He points to a yellow mech, and a red, black and white mech dancing with the others. 'My twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, they're always misbehave at these kind of events with dancing and music.'

'Take after their father.' Proton joked.

Striker gave him a small nudge on the arm. 'I'm not as crazy as them. But I'm proud of them.'

Anoa walked up to Proton. 'Two young femmes wish to make themselves known in your presence. The sisters, Beatre and Gresela are here as single femmes, and their son is the magistrate at your court, your highness.'

Proton nodded. 'Bring them before us.'

Anoa nodded, and headed off.

As the musicians carried on playing, the Magistrate and his 2 daughters were led up to the Lord and princes by Anoa.

'Your highness,' Anoa began. 'May I present Magistrate Counstable, and his 2 daughers, Beatre and Gresela.'

The magistate, and his daughters both bowed before the Lord.

Proton and his sons bowed back.

'It's my honour to meet such fine and noble mechs for my daughters,' Counstable hinted. 'Both my daughters I can assure you Princes, are both well mannered, tutored as true femmes of this time period, and of a high status as my daughters. Beatre, Gresela, bow before the Lord, if you please.'

Beatre stepped forward and bowed. 'I stand before you, your highness, for I'm Beatre.' She caught Smokescreen, and winked at him, making the Prince quiver.

Gresela stepped forward. 'I'm Gresela, and I stand before you, your highness, as another well mannered and loyal daughter.'

'Thank you both.' the Lord replied.

Smokescreen quived at the femmes. He didn't want to be mean, but had to admit, they weren't exactly his type of femme. Both very tall, with a skinny frame, both looked like their had headlights for their head frame, very out-his-league type of femme. He shivered at the thought of being paired with them.

Bluestreak seemed to like Gresela, but she was eyeing Prowl, who showed no emotion, only wishing he could go back to his work. Even when Gresela winked at Prowl, he didn't even smile back, let alone even respond to her flirting.

Gresela snorted. 'Father, why doesn't the Prince show any remorse to me at all?'

'Whatever do you mean my dear?' Counstable asked his daughter.

'To Prince Prowl. Doesn't he know love?'

'I must seem to agree father,' Beatre added.

The group turned to Prowl, who didn't even notice the glances from them, let alone respond.

'I agree with my daughers, your highness,' Counstable said to Proton. 'Does he always act this way?'

'I must say, yes he does,' Proton replied. 'But he's still my son, and no matter what way he acts, as long as it's in a mature manner and he does his own way. He's gifted in his work, and I'm not stopping him.'

'Prehaps,' Counstable replied. 'Maybe if he did spot someone of beauty to his optics, will his optics see a different view.'

Proton gave his nod in agreement. Prowl shook his head in disagreement, and just kept looking around the hall, no one catching his optics.

As the music continued, and couples carried on dancing, Proton and the Princes sat in their royal seats at the end of the hall, watching. But 1 seat was empty.

'Where's bro?' Bluestreak asked.

Proton turned to Prowl's seat, doing a double take, realizing he wasn't there.

Prowl made his way down the corridor, and opened the door out into the garden. Walking into the garden, he stretched and gave a breath of air, glad to be outside away from the ball.

As he looked around, he wasn't excited that he was away from the ball, but was more inspired by the look of the garden, and picturing new scenes for his canvas.

'Prince?'

Prowl flinched and turned around to look as Anoa approached him.

'Your father is looking for you, sir.'

Prowl turned back to the scene before him. 'I wanted time away and get some air. I'm a Prince and I'm doing so without interruption.'

Anoa gasped back in shock. 'Sir... It's just... Your dad is...'

'Look Anoa, I ain't bothered. I want peace right now! I'm on my own here, and I intend to keep it that way, no matter what anyone says! Am I not getting peace at this moment?' Prowl raised his voice.

Anoa stood backwards, away from Prowl at his raised temper, and he thought back to the last time that had happened. A servant ended up with a broken optic.

Anoa just shook his head, completely speechless, not wanting to raise the Prince's temper. 'No sir. I'll go.'

'Thank you!'

Anoa turned and ran back into the ball room.

As the dancing continued, he approached Proton with a face full of fear. Proton recognized that fear, and sighed. 'He wants peace again, don't he?'

Anoa nodded slightly, optics still wide open from fear. 'I'm not going back to him for the rest of the day sir.'

Proton shook his head. 'Outbursts, aloneness, anger tempers, just what the medic said he had when he was a month old.'

'Autism?' Bluestreak asked.

Proton nodded. 'Is it every parent's nightmare when their own sparkling turns into this? It must be their worst fear not to be able to bond with their sparkling, who prefers to stay away from them, and be alone.'

Smokescreen pats his dad's shoulder. 'Bro just needs a friend, a really good friend, who can help him, and they can do all sorts of fun activities together...'

'An outgoing and aventurous friend?' Counstable added. 'Sorry, but I couldn't help over hearing your 'problem' with your son. I've heard of that autism. Very big change in the one who processes it. But I must point out that they do love friends who are completly opposite to them, and of course keep at it to change them completly. Do you know any friends of yours who are completly... maybe musical, and quite outgoing, and adventurous kind of mech?'

Proton thought about it, and then smiled, giving Counstable a nod. 'I do.'

**Outgoing? Musical? Adventurous? Completely opposite to Prowl? Now who can you think of?**

**Read on to find out.**

**Please review if you haven't.**


	4. Replacement

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

The day after the ball...

The morning church bells nearby the palace rang on time at 8:30 in the morning, right on time.

Proton was the first to wake up, and walk out his chamber towards the bathroom especially for him, and keep his armour clean.

Bluestreak woke up, and wash his face over the sink, getting ready for the morning. Smokescreen does the same...

And Prowl... Do I need to say it? Sitting in his room, already awake, seated at his canvas, AGAIN, careful with the brush strokes. And when the church bells rang, he nearly grew a temper, when he just almost, nearly ruined his canvas. He slammed the windows shut, and sat back at the canvas, continueing his work.

Proton was already downstairs in the kitchen, with some servants already awake, preparing the morning energon cubes for the Lord and Princes.

Anoa approached Proton with the Lord's energon. 'Here you go sir.'

'Thanks Anoa,' Proton took the cube. 'You ok now, after yesterday.'

'Sir, I'm just sure it's an outburst that won't happen again. I get over it.' Anoa gave a thumbs up to show he was fine.

Proton nodded, before coughing sounded. He and Anoa turned to the entrance to the kitchen, when another servant walks in.

'Walten? Are you OK?' Anoa asked.

Walten kept up the coughing and spluttering, and shook his head. 'No...' Coughs again. 'I'm (cough) not ok.'

'You need a well earned break, Walten,' Proton said. 'Come.'

'Aww...' Walten coughed again. 'Thank you...' coughs.

Proton leads him to the lounge, and sets Walten on the comfortable seat.

'Thank you.. (coughs), sir.'

'No problem Walten. I have said you need a retirement. And nope, you wanted to stay on and work.' Proton reminded him.

'What?' Walten gasped before coughing and spluttering wildly. 'No! I've been there since the reign of your (coughs) your great, grandfather!'

'Since the reign of Rynox, no worries. But everyone needs a break once in a while Walten. Get some rest.'

Walten coughed. 'Well... (coughs) I got an appointment at the medical centre... To see the medic Ratchet, ya know?'

'I'll take you there.' Proton helped him to his feet. 'You won't get there alone.'

'Ah... thank you sir.' Walten smiled with approval.

Proton helps him to his feet, and leans him against his body, helping down the steps to the family's transport.

'Bluesteak, Smokescreen!' Proton shouts up to them. 'I'm taking Walten to the medical centre. Stay and keep an optic on business.'

'OK, dad!' Bluestreak responds.

Once inside the vehicle, they drive off out the front gate, and into the city.

At the medical centre...

Same as before when his sons were sparklings, guards stood in a line from the vehicle to the medical centre's front doors, as Proton and Walten step out, and head inside to main reception.

The nurse was sat at the front desk, and she gasped seeing the High Lord Proton walk through the doors. It left all the patients and staff gasping.

Proton approaches her, and catches her name tag. 'Dawnlight? Walten here is for his appointment.'

The nurse, Dawnlight, checks the records. 'Yes sir, it's...'

Walten falls over, and collapses on the floor. Proton knelt down. 'Walten?'

When he didn't respond, a medical team rushed out with a gurney to take the mech for revival.

Proton left a message for Smokescreen and Bluestreak, who took Prowl away from his canvas, ending with swearing and threats, but the brothers all dashed to the medical centre.

The brothers arrived in the room where Walten was attatched to so many wires and machines, and Proton sat beside him.

'Glad you could make it here, sons.' Proton stood up. 'He's sedated, but the medic said he probably won't make the night.'

'What's wrong?' Bluestreak asked.

'It's a Virus. It has spread to his spark, and it had been shutting him down all night. Walten has been a family servant for almost 10 million years. It's time for him to rest in peace.'

The brothers turned to their loyal servant, lying unconsious on the berth, optics closed.

The medic, a white and red mech, entered the room, a clipboard in his hand. 'Nothing can be done to save him. It's time to let his soul rest now. All his machinery have shut down, and the life support is the only machine keeping him alive.'

Proton nodded. 'Let's not keep his suffer any longer, Ratchet.'

Ratchet nodded in agreement, and walked over to the life support machine. 'Shall I switch it off?'

Proton shook his head. 'I will. He's been loyal to my ancestors. I'll say a last few minute words.'

Ratchet nodded and stepped back. Bluestreak rubbed his optics, and laid his head on Smokescreen's shoulder, who was also wiping his optics. Prowl just stood, showing no emotion at all.

'You've been a loyal servant for all these years, and never once did you hate your job. You carried out all your tasks on time, offered advice to us all, and I shan't keep you any longer from your long rest, dear friend.' He raised his hand over the switch. 'May your soul rest Walten.' and he switched it off.

The machine beeped as Walten's spark stopped beating, and his optics dimmed, his body turning grey, gone.

Over the following week...

The palace felt empty and extinct from the loss of Walten. From his funeral yesterday, Bluestreak and Smokescreen respected Walten, Prowl just agreed along, and nothing felt 'alive' in the palace anymore.

The palace needed bringing back to life again.

Losing out on the placement, and in need of life back to the palace, Proton had to offer the job out to the citizens. Appearing in 'The Cybertronian' news, many interviews later, and not one of the them stood out.

After a long day of interviews, and rejections, Proton sighed in relief, and in ruins. 'Not one stood out.' he said to Anoa. 'Man, business is hard around here.

'Sir!' a servant rushed up the Lord. 'A last minute interviewer wanted to take the place. You may recognize him.'

'Fine. Send him in, Magnet.'

Magnet, the servant nodded and opened the door to let through a visored mech inside.

'Wow man. Thes place is HUGE!'

'Pop?' Proton was surprised.

Pop was Proton's close pal, and the visored friend of his was always outgoing, full of parties and music, and he had a son.

'No man. Sir Proton, meh name is Jazz. Pop is meh pappa.' the visored mech corrected the Lord.

'Oh... Jazz. I remember you now. And so... You're here for that job?'

'Yes man. I'd love to work 'ere man. Be awesome to catch up with me dad's pal.' Jazz replied.

'Well thanks...' Proton turned to Anoa, and whispers, 'Outgoing? Love of music? Adventurous? Party bot? Definitely something worth trying for Prowl.' He turned back to Jazz. 'You can take the job, and prove yourself worthy.'

'Ok man!' Jazz held thumbs up with both hands. 'I'll do meh best sir!'

'And to my son.' Proton added.

'Eh?...' Jazz froze.

'Yes. I could also use some assistance with my son, Prince Prowl.'

'Oh, Prowler. I know 'im.'

'Prowler? Its just Prowl.' Anoa reminded Jazz.

'I'm a tough mech to mess with sir!' Jazz assured Proton. 'e'll get use to that name soon. I'll be glad to work for 'im.'

Proton gave him a nod of approval.

Jazz clapped his hands, and looked around the palace. 'When do I start?'

**So Jazz has come to work at the palace, and plans to help Prowl, by already going to 'piss' him off by calling him Prowler? Let's read how Prowl handles this behaviour.**

**Read on to find out..**

**Please review if you haven't already.**


	5. Am I slave or servant

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

_'You're the best daddy ever!... No one can beat you daddy! ... Can you show me some of your skills, daddy?... I love you daddy!'_

Proton woke up the next morning remembering all the good times when his sons were just sparklings, to the time Prowl was like any other son to his father, always wanted to grow up to be like their daddy.

He remembered Prowl's first words _'M...my da...da'_ Proton wiped a tear away. What made his son change into what he was now? Was it the devastating loss of Luna? Or losing his love from his dad?

Proton hated the fact that it was himself that made Prowl change, or still not coping after losing Luna.

But now Prowl was what he is now, and councelling didn't help either, slowly drifting apart from his family...

Proton remembered what he had said to the medic, _'It's like... he's in his own bubble, all on his own, not wanting it to pop, and be in the same air as everyone else. He wants his own space, his own life away from friends and family.'_

Proton wiped the leaks down his face. All he wanted was his son back in life...

Jazz woke up precisely on time, and headed to Proton's office for his schedule. He knocked on the door, but when he heard the sobs from the other side, he slowly opened the door to enter.

'Sir? Ya Ok?' Jazz asked.

Proton looked startled, and just nodded. 'I'm fine... You here for your schedule?'

'Yep.' Jazz took the paper from Proton, catching the dark rings round his optics. 'Ya don't seem yaself Sir?'

Proton sighed. 'No point hiding it from you Jazz, yes, I'm depressed at the moment.'

'Ya can talk to meh about it.'

Proton shook his head. 'I mustn't stop you concentrating on your work Jazz.'

'And I won't be concentrating not knowing what's up with ya?'

Proton sighed. 'Jazz... I know, you and Pop, had an extremely strong father to son bond.'

Jazz nodded. 'We did.'

'Well I feel like I've lost that bond with Prowl. He's too withdrawn from his brothers and myself. It feels like I've lost him forever...' Proton broke down.

Jazz walked over and patted his back. 'Hey man, none of that. He's your son, and there's a part of 'im that stills love ya. In fact, I bet I can 'elp change 'im.'

Proton's optics widened, and he looked at Jazz. 'You think?'

'I know so, sir!' Jazz assured him. 'I bet I can.'

'Then do what you must Jazz, and I'll notice the change in Prowl.'

'Ya can count on meh to help.'

Jazz sat in his chamber offered to him by Proton, and checked through the schedule.

'1st task, energon to Princes.' Jazz read. 'Shouldn't be too hard to talk to Prowler.' and he headed to the kitchen.

...

Entering the huge kitchen, Jazz gasped. Loads of servants, the chefs, etc all working. Considering Smokescreen's sparkday was coming up, the chefs must have been preparing a feast for the special day.

Jazz encounters Anoa.

'You must be the new worker at the palace.' Anoa said. 'I'm Anoa. Head Servant at the palace. I can give a tour and give pointers on the family's favourite times, meals, activities, and more.'

'I'm Jazz,' Jazz shakes his hand. 'I'd love to know that... I'm suppose to get energon here for the Princes.'

'Ah yes, right here,' Anoa leads him to a chef. 'HotHead, Jazz is working with us now.'

HotHead turned around to face Jazz. He was a big bot, large in size aswell, but small height. 'Oh... pleased to meet you. I have the energon ready for the Princes.' he said.

HotHead hands Jazz some energon cubes.

'Thanks man.' Jazz said, before turning to leave. But he froze, and turned back to Anoa. 'Ya use to give energon to ta Princes, didn't ya?'

Anoa nodded. 'Yes.'

'What was Prowler's reaction?'

Anoa's optics widened. 'You're fulfilling Proton's task to change Prowl!'

Everyone in the room all froze and turned towards Jazz. He only nodded with confidence.

'Yep, I intend to.'

Some of the crew laughed.

'That's hard! one of the mechs said.

'He's hard to be friends with thanks to his disease.' another said.

'Do you believe you can?' a femme asked..

'I do.' Jazz assured them. 'I can begin with this energon.'

And with that Jazz walked out the kitchen towards the chambers.

He decided to visit Prowl's room last.

First off, Jazz visited Smokescreen and Bluestreak in the garden.

'Sir,' Jazz bowed to them. 'I've got your morning energon.'

'Thanks, just call me Smokescreen.' Smokescreen told Jazz.

'And me Bluestreak.'

Jazz hands them a cube each. 'And... Prowler?'

The brothers exchanged worried glances. 'He prefers to be called Prince, not by Prowl.' Smokescreen replied.

'Or Prowler.' Bluestreak added.

'Don't worry. I can change him completely. But I would like to know his like and dislikes for this to work.' Jazz said.

The brothers smiled at one another. 'Well...'

Jazz walked up the large staircase, and along the rooms till he reach Prowl's room, obviously, it had the sign on the door, reading 'Prowl's room. Knock first!'

Jazz sighed. 'ere I go.' and he knocked lightly.

'Who is it?' a voice asked from the other side.

'Ya energon, Prince.'

'Never heard you before! You the new servant dad hired?'

'Yea, I am. With ya energon.'

'Fine. Enter.'

Jazz concealed his delight, and entered the room, gasping at the luxury sight.

He was staring into a large lounge with golden antiques, walls, chandelier on the ceiling, cosy fireplace, and comfortable designer furniture, definitely fit for a Prince.

'In here.' Prowl called out from the next room.

Jazz decided to act now. 'Er, Prince, would it better if I didn't disturb your peace, and leave your energon here for ya?'

When he heard no response immediately, he smiled, knowing he was noticing the change.

'Thank you, and yes, please leave it there.'

'Your welcome, Prince. Me, Jazz will leave ya alone now.' Jazz said and immediately headed for the exit.

'Huh? Ja...' Prowl sounded surprised, and the door closed before he finished.

Prowl walked into the room, looking at the door. He turned to the energon cube on the table, and sighed. 'He left before I could finish. So...'

He found himself not wanting to say anything rude about Jazz. He remembered Jazz from his childhood, being of assistance to some bullies in the council sparkling area, and being a close friend to the family. What was happening?

Jazz was standing outside Prowl's chamber, and had heard Prowl's footsteps rushing into the room when he left. He walked down the corridor, and raised his hand, cheering 'Ya!'

He walked to Proton's office, and noted what happened to the Lord, who was surprised, and happy to know Prowl was responding.

Over the next week...

Prowl returned to his normal behaviour, most of the day giving orders to the workers, but he didn't know Jazz was with them, giving pointers and tips.

His top achievement...

When Anoa visited for the first time after Jazz had made that move earlier;

'Prince, I have your energon.' Anoa called.

'Come in Anoa.'

Anoa entered, and Jazz sneaked in aswell, knowing Prowl would stay in the secret art room that can be entered in the bedroom, and rarely came out of it during the day.

'Shall I come and take your cube, Prince?' Anoa asked.

'Sure. Come in. The door is unlocked.'

Jazz nodded to Anoa, who walked into the bedroom, and the door slids open to reveal a larger room, where Prowl sat in the corner, looking out the window, working on the canvas, again.

Anoa took the finished drink, and hands the other cube to Prowl. He looked around the room, and sorted the curtains over all the large windows.

'Shall I open them, Prince?' Anoa asked.

Prowl only nodded, not even looking at him.

Noticing Prowl wasn't paying attention, Jazz peeked inside the room, and made some gestures at Anoa, before he left the room.

Anoa went back to work. 'So, have you heard of the new servant working here, Prince?'

Prowl froze from what he was working on. 'Yes I have. He came by earlier with energon.'

'I've spoken to him, he's extremely friendly, and calm.'

Prowl put the brush down. 'I know...'

'May I ask, how do you know?' Anoa asked.

'I met him back in the city of Iacon, in the council building. He... assisted when I was bullied.'

'So he's a great friend then?'

Prowl nodded after a moment of silence. 'He was... But I didn't know what happened to him afterwards.'

'Well he's back now. You were friends in the past, and still are.'

Prowl hung his head in shame.

'I'll go now Prince.' Anoa walked out the room, and outside the chamber to where Jazz was.

'That was the longest I've engaged in a conversation with Prowl. It's really working.' Anoa said to Jazz.

'I told ya man. And Proton has told me he's arranged a meeting at the medical centre for the Princes, me and ya, to meet dying sparklings who wanted to meet royals. Plus one of these wants to meet Prowl. This can be a great oppotunity for Prowl.'

Anoa nodded in agreement. 'I agree with you Jazz. This will be one big change in Prowl.'

The servants walked down the corridor, when Anoa held his hand up, and Jazz did the same, and they high fived.

**That's a big change in Prowl. Starting to come out of his shell. Will he be suspicious, and will he remain unaware of the change.**

**Read on to find out...**


	6. Visit

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

The next morning...

The Princes, servants, Proton and Jazz all woke up to the morning sun rising.

The Princes set about getting ready for the trip into the medic bay, Proton arranged the transport, and Jazz caught up with Anoa, before they were due to set off with the family.

'I must agree with you Jazz on this,' Anoa said. 'I have noticed a change in Prowl. I encountered the Prince earlier, and he asked me how I was feeling about going on this trip? He's never asked me anything before!'

'Just proves 'ow much meh work is working out,' Jazz replied.

Anoa nodded. 'I reckon this trip will change the Prince even more. Going through with this trip, will definitely improve his social skills.'

Once the Princes were all ready, they walked out to their transport, and got inside, with Jazz and Anoa in the driver seats, and they took off towards the medical centre.

Along the way...

'Getting bored back there?' Jazz asked.

'Quite. What did you have in mind to past time?' Bluestreak asked.

Jazz smiled at Anoa.

'How about we talk about this trip? You know, what to expect? Are you looking forward to this trip?' Anoa asked.

'Well I am, definitely, indeed.' Bluestreak replied. 'Those poor young souls losing their lives, I'm glad to pay a visit, so they're happy and having the time of their lives.'

'I'm happy indeed!' Smokescreen added. 'These poor souls would love to meet special bots before they do die. Obviously, meeting someone very famous, will make them special!'

'Wadaya think Prowler?' Jazz asked.

Bluestreak and Smokescreen exchanged worried glances, knowing Prowl was just called this, instead of the usual 'Prince' or 'Prince Prowl'.

'Yeah...' Prowl replied. 'I guess it will make a change.'

His brothers exchange shocked expressions.

The family arrived at the medical centre on time. The guards made 2 lines up the steps from the transport to the entrance, protecting the family from the citizens.

Anoa walked around and opens the door, as Proton steps out, followed by Smokescreen, Bluestreak, then Prowl. Jazz stepped out aswell.

The family walked up the steps and entered the medical centre entrance..

'Brings back memories...' Proton sighed to himself. 'I still remember coming here, hearing the sound of sparklings' wailling all day. And of course seeing Luna here, with our sons after their births.' he said to Jazz.

'Same for meh. I was born 'ere aswell.' Jazz replied.

Ratchet approached them. 'Good again to meet you Proton, and with your sons aswell. Good on you. The sparklings of course can't wait to meet you all.'

'Lead the way then doc,' Bluestreak said.

Ratchet pulled a face, and leads them down the corridor, with a sign up ahead, reading:

_Maternity Ward (Right)_

_A&E (Up stairs)_

_Sparkling ward (Left)_

Ratchet leads them left, and approaches a large double door entrance into a large ward. 'They're inside. Wait and I'll call.'

He walks inside, all the sparklings' optics looked up in in excitement, only to fall into sadness seeing only the medic walk in.

'Hey little ones.' Ratchet made an attempt at cheering them up.

'Hello Medic Ratchet,' they all replied.

'How has your day been?' he asked.

'Mine wasn't good.' a small red and green mech replied.

'Mine neither.' another sparkling, a silver and black mech said.

'I want to meet the Princes! Especially Prowl! He's cool!' a small black and white doorwinged femme said.

Outside the doors, Prowl flinched when he heard what the sparkling said about him, unable to respond.

'Well, the staff have arranged a special meeting for you all,' Ratchet told them.

All the sparklings gasped at him.

'Enter.' Ratchet clapped, turning towards the entrance.

The sparklings all cheered with delight when the royal family entered.

All the parents around the room of their sparklings, cried at knowing their special sons and daughters were actually meeting the royal family from Praxus.

Some of the sparklings got autographs from the family, some of them pulled out their toys and family photos to show.

'This is my daddy. He died before I was born,' the green and red sparkling from earlier showed Proton. 'Your sons are lucky to have you. I wish you could be my daddy. Mum is very sad.'

'Just call me Uncle.' Proton replied.

The sparkling squeaked, and hugged him. 'Mummy! I got an uncle!' he shouts across the room to his mum.

Smokescreen was playing 'cat and mouse' with the sparklings, giving chase to them, Bluestreak was playing Hide and seek with some of the sparklings.

Jazz joined in with the princes, till his optic caught Prowl sitting all on his own in the corner, looking at some of the artwork from the sparklings.

'Ya can join in Prowler,' Jazz called.

'I'm fine, honestly.' Prowl replied.

Jazz didn't try to go further into the matter, till a pat on his leg breaks his concentration. It was the little black and white femme from earlier.

'Ya alright?' Jazz asked.

The femme turned towards Prowl, then back at Jazz. 'What's wrong with the Prince?'

Jazz shook his head. 'Nothing.'

She turned towards Prowl, and ran up to him, patting his leg. The Prince looked down, and saw her.

'You ok, Prince?' she asked.

Prowl nodded. 'I'm fine.' and he sat down on the nearby chair.

The sparkling tilted her head, and climbed onto his lap, holding out a piece of paper. Prowl took it, and unfolded it, gasping at the drawing she had drawn of him. (well being a small sparkling, it was easy to recognize Prowl from it)

'You're my favourite Prince, sir!' she smiled. 'You're like the dad I never had.'

'Angel?'

The sparkling looked at her mum approached.

'Oh, please excuse me for interrupting, your highness,' the femme said.

'Na, not at all miss.' Prowl replied.

Angel looked up at her mum. 'Prince is nice to me. He reminds me of daddy.'

Angel's mother looked sad, and looked at Prowl. 'She just adores her dad. He disappeared. He always wanted a daughter, to name Angel. When she arrived, I gave her the name as her father would have wanted that. Her father is from your kingdom of Praxus, Prince, and he looked a lot like you too. Could you make the rest of her time,... happy?'

Prowl thought about for a minute, and nodded to the mother. 'She deserves to be happy during her last hours.'

He lifts up Angel to intimidate an Aeroplane.

'I'm flying mummy!' Angel laughed along.

Her mother smiled.

'Are you into art, sir?' Angel asked.

Prowl nodded. 'Yes I am. Been doing so since I was your age.'

'Come. I'll show you more of my work!' Angel grabs his hand, and leads him away, her mother smiling, knowing her daughter was happy.

Jazz walked up to her. 'Prowler's certainly changed a lot, ma'am.'

The mother turned towards Jazz. 'It's Heaven, not ma'am, please.'

'Sorry... Nice name, Heaven. Guess naming ya daughter Angel, gives ya family a blessing from the skies above.'

Heaven smiled, with a small blush. 'Thank you,...'

'It's Jazz.'

'Oh, Jazz... Sorry,' Heaven replied. 'But I could agree with you about the Prince. He was withdrawn just minutes ago.'

'Yea. I knew him when we were sparklings. He was bullied quite a lot of the time out on the streets...'

'Was he?' Heaven sounded shocked. 'Poor guy...'

'Yea, I know. I was a friend of his, but he couldn't see that back. Now I'm back at 'is palace, and plan to change him completely. 'e was completely bossy when I first started working there, now 'e's calm, never getting angry, and fustrated at all.'

'Yes...' Heaven replied. 'I can see that change aswell...'

They watched Prowl lift Angel into the air again, Angel giggling with laughter and excitement.

But then the day came to and end... and the family had to leave.

'Say bye to the royals,' Ratchet said.

'Bye!' the sparklings all cheered and waved at them.

They stepped forward. 'We present you, with the drawing, as a token... of our appreciation, for visiting us ill younglings.' a small mech presented the family with a sculpture of clay.

It was a big heart shape of clay, on it read 'THANK YOU!'

'We'll definitely hang on to this. Thank you,' Proton said.

Angel stepped forward, and ran towards Prowl, standing at his feet. Prowl knelt down, and Angel wrapped her arms around him. 'I'll miss you Prince.'

'Just call me Prowl, ok?'

Angel nodded, wiping her tears away. 'Ok, Prowl... Prince... Will you visit again?'

Prowl nodded. 'Of course.'

Angel smiled, and gave him another hug. 'Don't forget.' she repeated, as the family left the room.

'I won't.'

The family got into the transport, and drove back to the palace.

'So Prowler, did ya enjoy that experience?' Jazz asked.

Prowl nodded. 'Definitely.'

Reaching the palace, Prowl was the first to get out before the others, and headed inside the palace, up to his chamber.

His brothers, father, and the servants, all had their optics' widened in surprise as the Prince raced upstairs.

'That's weird.' Bluestreak broke the silence. 'I've never seen bro do THAT before!'

'He's changing.' Jazz smiled to everyone, and he walked inside.

**That was a truly extraordinary experience for Prowl to take. He's definitely changing, and has a friend now.**

**What will lead on from this chapter? Read on to find out more...**

**Please review if you haven't already... :)**


	7. Games and Paintings

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

_It has now been a full week since Jazz took up the job of working with Lord Proton, and his sons, the Princes.._

Jazz wakes up from recharge and takes a look at his schedule. When he noticed the word 'Break', he smiled. He was being given an hour break from work, TODAY!

He quickly took out a datapad, and scribbled down some notes on what to do today, smiling more and more as he wrote.

Proton was already up, in his office, sorting files, and Anoa standing by his side.

'I was surprised with how Prince Prowl turned out during the visit to the medical centre's sparkling ward those days ago,' Anoa said. 'He's really changing.'

'And I have Jazz to thank,' Proton replied. 'Since I gave him the job, my son is definitely starting to come out his bubble.'

'That's great, sir! Now you can possibly have that father, son bond you wanted. You can get along together now.'

'I know Anoa. But he hasn't changed COMPLETELY. But starting to...'

They were right.

Prowl was now the first awake of the Princes, and cleaned his armour. Today, he wanted to take a small stroll around the garden. To be honest, he hadn't been in the garden for years now, since he was a growing mech, since training.

As no one was about, he walked out the palace doors, and into the huge garden. As he looked around, a flash of memories filled his memory bank.

_...'Come on son. I'm going to beat you.' Proton calls out._

_'No you won't dad.'_

_A small black and white sparkling rans ahead of his dad to get the ball, and kick it into the goal._

_'That's my boy. Good work son!'_

_'I won dad!'_

_'You sure did, son.'..._

_...'Hey son,... you ok?'_

_The little sparkling shook his head. 'I wish I was with mum. I miss mum.' He was holding a photo frame, looking at the silver femme in the picture. 'What was mum like?'_

_Proton smiles. 'A lot like you son. Calm, caring, always quiet...'_

_The sparkling sits on his dad's lap, and hugs him. 'I wish I could've seen mum. I'm glad I got you dad! You're the best!'_

Proton sat in his office as the memories rushed through his processor. He really did miss those good days.

Prowl wiped his optics too. He missed those days too.

Jazz walked down the corridor, listening to slight crying from inside Prowl's chamber. He knocked gently.

'Prowler? Ya OK?'

When he received no response, the visored mech shrugged, and slowly opened the door, peering round the corner.

He saw the tall black and white Praxien seated by the large window that overlooked the garden, his head down, doorwings drooped aswell.

'Prowler?'

Prowl shot up and turned around, startled. 'Sorry... didn't see you there.'

'Na. No worries Prowler.' Jazz replied. 'What's up?'

Prowl turned towards the window and sighed. 'I miss the old says, spending quality father and son time with my dad... What changed?' his optics looking at the garden.

_'Catch it son!'_

_The little sparkling caught it._

_'That's my boy.'_

Prowl smiled at the memories, another tear runs down his face.

_'Dad, tell me about mum.'_

_'She was a lot like you, well... quiet, and withdrawn, till she met me of course. Said I was too handsome for my body!'_

_'Dad..' the sparkling nudged his arm._

_'True... I made that up. But she was wonderful son.'_

'Ya changed Prowler. That's what changed.' Jazz said.

Prowl looked down, and turned to Jazz. 'Me?... I guess so.. I'm confused at the moment... I changed everything? Why?'

'Only ya can answer that Prowler.'

Prowl sighed, and nodded in agreement. He walked back into the secret store room where worked. Jazz followed, finding himself back in the room where Prowl worked on his paintings.

Prowl sat down beside the stand and canvas, and began working again. Jazz turned around, to catch a portrait with a cover over it, and reached out to life it off.

'Don't touch that one!' Prowl suddenly ran forward, and blocked Jazz from going closer. 'Sorry... this one is far important!'

'Sorry man... Just wanted a peek...'

Prowl sighed, and gently lifted the cover off. 'Its still a little damp so don't touch the colours.'

Jazz gasped at the picture.

A 3D painting of a silvery blue femme, bright blue optics, staring back at them.

'Is that...' Jazz asked.

'Yes.' Prowl replied. 'My mum. All I did was draw this from what I know of mum from dad, and old photos I have of mum, and drew this. I never saw her when I was born; remember she passed 3 days after me and Bluestreak were born. I drew this in her memory, so it feels like she's always with me.'

'All ya ancestors are with ya Prowler, if ya choose to remember them.'

'I agree Jazz. I won't forget my mum. That's why you shouldn't touch this painting. Though, will dad like it?'

'Of course 'e will Prowler! Thes is 'is beloved, man. He'd love to know you're getting on fine in life knowing what 'appened!'

Prowl sighed, and drew the cover back over it, and walked back over to his canvas, and continued working.

Jazz walkd over to the canvas.

'Jazz, I don't let anyone see my work till I'm finished!' Prowl snapped. His optics widened. 'Sorry...'

'Sorry man... Just anxious.'

Prowl nodded, and went back working. Jazz peeked at the painting, and looked at it, gasping.

A wonderful painting of the view from where Prowl was seated, of the garden. 'That's awesome, Prowler.'

'Thanks Jazz... But I still got a lot of work till it's finished.'

'Prowler, ya need to get out this room more, and actually go out into the city, and paint scenes, the park, the models around 'ere, or of the mechs around town.'

'Not really. I don't draw mechs Jazz. Only my mum was my first live bot work. And I'm keeping it that way.'

Jazz shrugged. 'I'm getting energon, want some?'

Prowl nodded. 'Thanks.'

When Jazz left, Prowl looked down at the canvases beside him, moved a few, to reveal a painting that was started, but not finished. 'I'll finish this 1 later.'

Jazz walked past Proton's office, when he heard the commotion inside.

'What do you mean sir? What? I can't tell him now. He's changing now into my confident son he was during his young years, I'm not going to drop his confidence!'

Jazz was worried about what Proton was saying. _Something bad has happened._

He rushed down the staircase to grab the energon cubes.

'You're going to turn off her life support! Dam that! If she wants my son to be there, I'll make sure of that!... Fine, I'll check on him later.' He hung up on the conlink, and sighed. 'Not again...'

Jazz grabbed the energon, and rushed back up to Prowl's chamber. Catching his breath, he knocked and entered.

Prowl opened the door instead of Jazz letting himself in. 'Thanks.' he said, taking the cube.

Jazz walked in and closed the door, and kept a straight face after what he heard from Proton. 'What else do ya do instead of painting?'

Prowl stared back at him. 'Painting is my passion, Jazz. I've progressed many levels in art... But... I did use to play this game during my sparkling years, followed by loads of other games... You ever played darts, snooker, or even Battleships?'

'Ya kidding Prowler? I'm the champion of all thee!' Jazz replied.

'Game on!' Prowl took on the challenge, walking over to the wall, and flicking the switch.

Jazz watched the wall changed, opening up, and a snooker table slid out.

'Who's starting?' Jazz asked.

'Me.' Prowl responded, setting everything up.

Both mechs played multiple games, with either of them winning loads. They were both brilliant at the game. They also didn't notice Proton standing in the entrace, leaned against the wall, watching them play.

'Turning into real game rivals, are you?'

Both mechs flinched when they heard Proton.

'You scared me dad!'

'Son. This is a first I've seen you in the main room of your chamber, instead of that cramped storage room. Good on you. And taking on Jazz in pool?'

'So far, we've both won multiple times, sir.' Jazz replied.

'But I'm the KING of the pool table.' Proton boasted.

'Ya on!' Jazz challenged him.

Soon father, son, and servant all joined in the game; Proton, as he had proved, was brilliant at the game. He had beaten the other 2 multiple times.

'I did say I'm the KING of the game.' he reminded them, as he potted the black ball.

'Oh... Time went quickly. I wanted more games.' Jazz said, noticing the time.

'Well someone needs to be up in the morning for the morning energon round, Jazz.' Prowl said.

Jazz gave him a nudge on the shouder. 'Not funny man.' Prowl chuckled, then he held his head. 'All this has given me a processor ache. I'm turning in now.'

'Ok, off to bed now Jazz. Remember to be back on shift tomorrow. Son, you aswell.' Proton said, with a worry tone in his voice.

'Fine dad.'

'See ya tamorrow mechs!' Jazz said, leaving the room, and heading to his room.

Sitting at his desk, Jazz went over the datapad, and looked through the document he created earlier, ticking off each task.

'Prowler's really changing a lot... Just gotta find that weak spot. But what?'

**So Prowl has started to come out his bubble, but not fully in the world outside yet. **

**And what is Prowl's weak spot?**

**Read on to find out more.**

**Please review if you haven't.**


	8. Illness and healing

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

Jazz woke up the next day, and immediately headed to the kitchen to gather the energon cubes.

While there, he found Anoa.

'Anoa, man. What's happening?'

When the mech turned to Jazz, with that sad expression of horror, he gasped.

'Anoa man! What's wrong?'

'It's Prowl...' Anoa replied. 'During the night, he'd fallen ill with a virus at a dangerous medium level. We found him bringing up the energon he had yesterday. The medic will be arriving later to run a diagnosis.'

Jazz gasped. 'Is he alright?'

Anoa shook his head. 'Proton had to keep him hooked to the oxygen support. Since the energon thrown up last night, he suffered a electrical surge, or in medical terms, a seizure, during the early hours, and worsened after that with headaches, tiredness, followed by his temperature rising over 50%.'

'But... 'e'd played weth meh and the Lord for hours last night. 'ow could'a it happen?' Jazz asked. 'And 'e 'ad a processor ache afterwards.'

'No one knows Jazz. Only the medic will know when he arrives.'

'So I'm not given 'im 'is energon yet.'

Anoa shook his head. 'We can't give him anything until the medic gives a diagnosis...' Anoa shook his head. 'It's happening again...'

Jazz was shocked to hear that, but he was worried about Prowl. Just when he was getting to know him more, and bring him out his bubble, he's gone back in. He sighed. _This will take some time getting use to._

The medic arrived within the early morning, just before noon.

Proton brought Ratchet into the palace, and up the staircase to Prowl's chamber.

Jazz, Anoa and the rest of the servants stood at the bottom of the staircase, watching the medic head up the stairs and along the corridor to where Prowl was.

'Anoa, ya said... it's 'appening again... ' Jazz broke the silence. 'Tes 'appened before.'

Anoa nodded. 'Yes, it did happen quite a number of years ago.'

'Little Prowler was a grown teen when it happened,' the HotHead added.

'What 'appened?' Jazz asked.

Anoa sighed. 'He was training in the academy when suddenly he shook violently, he reacted to the bright light in the room, and his audio receptors ruptured. Medics couldn't explain what was happening, but he recovered after 3 days non stop sleep. Everyone thought he was dead, but he woke up, not remembering anything. Medics presumed there was something wrong with his memory bank. When he has an x-ray of his body, they found nothing.'

'No signs of anything?' Jazz asked.

The others shook their head.

'The medics didn't have advanced technology like they do nowadays,' another servant replied.

'But they have just introduced a few vorns ago.' the chef, HotHead added.

'Hopefully, they should find the source of the problem.' Anoa added.

Jazz nodded in agreement.

'It's a very uncommon virus!'

Everyone turned around, and saw the other princes there; Bluestreak and Smokescreen.

'It's what?' Anoa replied.

'Very uncommon virus. It effects 1 in 1000 sparklings born.' Smokescreen replied. 'Medics at first thought it would be a memory bank tumour. But ruled it off due to the symptoms.'

'Blue man, aren't ya 'is identical twin?' Jazz asked.

'If you're thinking I got it, I didn't Jazz.' Bluestreak replied. 'We might be identical, but no, we share the same spark, and look identical, but we have two different systems. Whatever bro has, I don't.'

'Sorry 'bout what 'appened to Prowler...'

'It's fine Jazz. We hope it's not serious,... as it was before.' Smokescreen added.

Everyone remained for an hour or so, before Proton walked down the staircase.

'Back to work everyone.' he ordered.

They all rushed to do their work, but Jazz and Anoa ran up the stairs to the Lord.

'Everything alright sir?' Anoa asked.

Jazz could see it in Proton's optics, of sorrow. 'Please tell us 'e's alright!'

'Prowl's alright. He's going to the medical centre for x rays and tests. But he should be alright by next week.' Proton replied.

Anoa nodded. 'Alright sir. I'll get a cube.' and he headed to the kitchen.

Jazz watched Anoa leave, and turned back to Proton. 'Ah don't understand it all Proton. What's wrong?'

Proton sighed. 'I do trust you to keep it secret Jazz, but it's not good at all. Ratchet has taken a blood sample, hoping it proves his opinion of the virus. But he'll get the results tomorrow, which will be when Prowl is brought in.'

'What's 'appening now?' Jazz asked.

'He's in stasis, resting in the oxygen tank. He'll need to remain there all day, till he goes for the test tomorrow.' Proton replied. He sighed. 'Look Jazz, I know we've been aiming to bring Prowl out of his shell, but hold off for a while until he heals.'

Jazz nodded. 'Ah agree sir.'

'Do you want to stay and keep an optic on him, while I discuss matters with the medic?'

'Yes sir.'

Proton nodded, and took Jazz up the stairs to Prowl's chamber.

When Proton opened the door, and strolled inside, Jazz gasped, seeing Prowl enclosed in the huge oxygen tank, a mask over his mouth helping him breath.

Ratchet walked up to them, holding the small test tube. 'I'm going to the medical centre now to run this test. I understand you wanted a word with me Proton.'

'Proton nodded. 'I do. Come. Stay with my son,' he said to Jazz, walking out with Ratchet.

When they had left, Jazz walked up to the tank where Prowl was. He looked inside, seeing Prowl so peaceful.

'Ah hope you get better soon Prowler...' he said.

Jazz sat there for the whole time Proton and Ratchet were outside talking, until Proton walked back inside, with the medic gone back to the centre.

'Thanks for staying with him Jazz. He shouldn't be alone at this time.' Proton said.

'Na problem sir. Ah hope 'e get better soon.'

Proton nodded in agreement. 'Me too... Ratchet said if it's true what Prowl has, it'll happen his whole life, until the medics find a cure for it. Ratchet has said they're working on tablets for the very rare Cybertronian illnesses, and reckons when Prowl comes in tomorrow, he can prescribe them to him. Until then, we need to leave Prowl in peace. Let son recharge here, and tomorrow, you can come with us to the medic centre, if you want.'

'Ah so sir. I'll join ya.'

Proton smiled. 'Come.' and he walks out the room with Jazz, and closed the door.

**The next day...**

Proton was wide awake to file his daily datapads to the council, when he looked at the computer screen, a green exclaimation mark showed. He pressed his finger on the touch screen, a box opened up, with a mech with a blue helm and red armour.

'Prime, sir. Proton here.'

_'I heard from Ratchet what happened... It's happening again isn't it? Like it did all those years ago when I was training him. The poor mech...'_

'He has an appointment with Ratchet today, Optimus. Hopefully the sample he took yesterday will resolve a diagnosis. Till then, he's been placed in the oxygen tank, and hooked to a spark monitor, incase of a change in his status.'

_'It's always better to have a diagnosis. That way Prowl will receive the right treatment, and be back to his old self. I heard from Jazz does Prowl has gained more confidence.'_

'He has sir. Spent the whole of yesterday not crowded in his art room, but spent the whole day playing pool with Jazz and myself.'

_'That's excellent news. Me and the Autobots wish our regards to Prowl, and pray to Primus everything goes well.'_

'Me too. Proton out.'

The box closed and Proton sighed.

**Autobot base...**

Optimus Prime sighed. 'He was one of my best students. Primus, don't let him join the matrix this early in his life. He has so much more protential ahead.'

'Prime?'

Optimus turned to see some of his comrades. 'Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe... Bumblebee...'

'We heard everything Prime.' Bumblebee said. 'He'll get better! We know it!'

'Bumblebee... It's happening again! The doc said it could get worse if it occurs numourous times!' Ironhide reminded him.

'I know I use to tease him with our pranks in the academy, but Primus really took this seriously. I want to apologize!' Sideswipe said.

'Don't worry Sideswipe.' Optimus assured him. 'Ratchet will finally get a diagnosis today! Hopefully they find a cure for it.'

'What's happening to him now?' Sunstreaker asked.

'Prowl's been tagged with a monitor to his oxygen tank, that will alert Proton and Ratchet if there's a change in his situation.

**Medic bay...**

Ratchet was sat at the monitors, in the room booked for when the Prince was to be brought in, and jumped when the monitor beeped. The spark beat monitor. He rushed over to it, and gasped seeing the spark beat rise to normal.

'Thank Primus.' he sighed. 'He should be wak...'

Another machine beeped. The results of the energon sample.

Ratchet rushed over, and opened the file, looking at the test results, and gasped. Grabbing the diagnosis book from the shelf, he looked through the diseases and viruses, found what he was looking for, and gasped.

**Palace...**

Proton's office computer beeped, and Proton gasped; opening the file, and realizing it was the spark beat monitor attatched to Prowl's oxygen tank. He got up and rushed to Prowl's chamber.

He opened the door, ran up the tank, and smiled.

He watched his son's chest rise and fall, rise and fall in a loop. He was breathing on his own now.

Then a small beep from his processor made Proton froze, and open the 'emergency' frequency on his comlink.

'Ratchet? That quick already?'

_'The energon sample from yesterday was tested, and ran, and found the result. But I want to be sure with this test. Please bring in Prowl ASAP.'_

Before Proton could respond, Ratchet hung up. This really worried Proton, as he looked down at his son. 'Time to visit the doc.'

**Proton gathered Jazz, and Anoa, and his other sons, as they readied the transport.**

**Proton carefully carried his son outside, and they drove to the medical centre.**

**Arriving there...**

When they arrived, there was a crew outside, with a gurney.

'Sir Proton. The patient's designation is Prowl?' one of them asked.

Proton nodded.

Carefully laying Prowl on the gurney, he was taken inside the medical centre, registered at the reception, and taken into the...

'SURGERY WARD!' Jazz gasped.

'No.' one of the team assured him. 'This leads to the examination ward.'

'Oh... Sorry man.' Jazz went red with embarrasment.

**They entered the room where Ratchet was...**

'Glad you could come to find out the result sir. You can leave now team.' Ratchet told the crew.

They all nodded, and left, closing the door behind.

'It's best if you all remain outside. I wish to speak to you Proton.' Ratchet added.

Proton nodded, and the others all stepped outside, closing the door, shut tight.

As the others headed to the waiting room, receving double take glances from everyone else, Jazz crept back, and peeked through the window.

He watched as Ratchet explained to Proton, and Jazz watched Proton's doorwings droop downwards. Jazz recognized that emotion. Feeling spark broken, in terrible sadness.

'It's bad man.' Jazz whispered, and went to the waiting room.

When Proton returned minutes later, Jazz could tell.

'Bad?'

Proton nodded. 'He's having an x ray now to reveal more details. Come in.'

Everyone stood around the x ray machine, as it warmed up.

By then Prowl was awake. He tried talking, but the breathing mask stopped him.

'Don't try talking Prince.' Ratchet told him. 'You're having an x ray. So keep still.'

Prowl went in, and came back out within a minute.

Ratchet pulled up the 2 side view photos of the Prince's body, the bottom end, and then a view from the top, showing all his curcuits.

'Doc, what's that?' Jazz points to a small dark mass.

Ratchet studied it. 'Yep, as I feared,' shaking his head. 'There's leaking in his memory bank. Internal bleeding, nausea, vomit, headaches, the seizure, sounds like Encephalitis. It's an acute inflammation to his memory bank, caused a wire to burst, leaking energon into his bank, causing the seizure.'

'Ouch!' Anoa gasped.

Jazz felt sick listening to this, but calmed down. 'Is there a cure man?'

'Yes, thankfully, it's an extremely rare disease, effecting 1 in 5,000 births, not 1,000 births. I'm to perscribe these,' Ratchet holds out pills. 'These are Corticosteriods. He'll need 2 every day, starting today, take 1 at night, and 1 in the early morning. They do taste horrible, but he needs these! These will reduce the swelling and inflammation to his memory bank, and then we can fix his memory bank once the bleeding has stopped, but that won't be for another 4 days. I'm just glad we caught it before it got worse, causing massive leaking. He could've died from this!'

'Thanks for your help doc,' Proton said.

'Just doing my job. Every Autobots' lives count.'

**With the final diagnosis, the family left.**

Along the way home, Prowl looked up at his dad. 'Wha... wh...'

'Ssshhh.' Proton calmed him. 'Calm down son. We're going back home. And you're getting rest.'

**Arriving home..**

It was past noon now.

Everyone got out the transport, and Proton carried Prowl inside, up the staircase, and into the oxygen tank.

'Just rest here son. At night, I'll come and give your medication. Ok?'

Prowl nodded, and his optics dimmed, recharging.

Proton smiled, and closed the tank, activing the spark beat monitor, and walking outside.

Jazz was outside with an energon cube. 'ere ya go sir.'

'Thanks Jazz.' Proton took the cube. 'I just know it'll be hard to give him those tablets.'

**And he was right, at night when it was time**

'Here son.' Proton hands him the pill, and gives him a drink to down the taste.

'Ugh!' Prowl moaned.

'I know son. But it's for the bests.

**The days that flew by...**

After two days of taking the prescription, Proton was already noticing the change in Prowl.

Ratchet came round 2 days after the visit to the palace, and after a quick examination, concluded Prowl could leave the tank, and attatched a spark beat monitor to his chest, and hooked it to his wrist, to monitor his spark beat, due to the illness, his spark beat would suddenly go irregular. He also added a special sensor, incase his temperature rose, if then, someone would need to offer him an extra could drink.

Ratchet stayed the whole day to monitor Prowl's new 'freedom' with the special equipment.

'I look silly with this wiring on my forehead.' Prowl would often complain, but he was ignored, for his safety to not remove it.

During the first day of freedom from the tank, 2 times his temperature rose, and someone offered him a cold drink to lower it down. Ratchet noted it down. Plus, his spark beat monitor on his wrist went off at least 3 times, before quickly going back to normal a few seconds later.

'He's healing quicker than I thought.' Ratchet said. 'I can perform the replacement surgery tomorrow.

**Proton left to go to the medic centre with Prowl, and they returned, welcomed back by everyone.**

Smokescreen and Bluestreak helped their brother inside, with a bandage round the left side of his head.

Jazz immediately ran up to them. 'Prowler! Ya alright? 'ow ya feeling?'

'Like scrap! I look hidious with all this equipment!' was the response.

**Over the coming days, Prowl's condition improved, and finally, 10 days after his diagnosis, the special equipment was removed, and he was back to his old self, painting from his berthroom, and not cramped in the small storage room.**

'Hey Prowler! During ya time back and fourth from ta medic bay, I made something for ya 'Get well soon' surprise! Come!' Jazz said, running out the room.

Prowl quickly followed, carefully making sure to follow the doc's rules about running, and found Jazz in the garden.

'Look Prowler!'

Prowl walked over to the soil, and gasped.

Giant metre sized crystals were glowing, shining beautifully in the sunlight.

'You planted these yourself?' Prowl asked.

'Yep... As a 'Get well' surprise!' Jazz replied.

Prowl smiled at him. 'Thank you.'

Jazz went red, and knelt down beside the crystal, adding some grown soil. 'Tes should grow larger by next wek.'

'You did a fine job looking after them Jazz.'

'Thanks Prowler...' Jazz went red, turning towards Prowl.

Prowl turned towards him smiling.

Jazz did the unthinkable. He leaned closer towards Prowl's face, who raised his optics, surprised at this approach.

'Prowl!'

They both fell backwards away from each other, as Proton stood in the entrance. 'Come in son, for your new tablet.'

'Sorry 'bout that man...' Jazz blushed.

'It's fine... Jazz...' Prowl stood up, brushed the dirt of his armour, and ran inside.

Jazz took out a small datapad, and looked at the background he had, of Prowl, and a drew love heart around him. 'I do... I do love 'im.' he sighed.

**I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote this. But thought long and hard about what could Prowl have had wrong with him. If you don't like this chapter, fine.**

**But that last note, Jazz DOES LOVE Prowl. And the Prince's reaction. What did he think. Read on to find out.**


	9. First kiss

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

Prowl woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and alive; suffering from the disease from earling, he felt more alive.

Then the memory from last night filled his memory bank. Out in the garden with Jazz, he leaned his head forward towards the Prince.

'Was Jazz trying to kiss me?' the prince asked himself, then shook his head. 'Probably just trying to comfort me after the past few days.'

The Prince opened the door to his chamber, stepped outside and froze.

This was the first time he was leaving his chamber in the mornings. He'd normally wait till midday to take a stroll in the garden, or even head to the kitchen for energon for when Jazz was on his breaks. He gasped...

'Am I really changing?'

'Hey Prowler!'

Prowl turned his head down the corridor as the visored mech approached him. 'Hey...'

'Oh man! Sorry 'bout yesterday. Just comforting ya.'

Prowl smiled. 'Thanks for that... Wanna get energon?'

Jazz nodded.

The Prince and servant headed down the staircase towards the kitchen where Anoa was with HotHead and the others.

'Morning sir. This is the earlier I've seen you out your chamber for.' HotHead the chef told Prowl.

'No worries about me Anoa. I'm much better now.' the prince replied.

He collected a cube and walked out the door.

'That's the first time he's called me by my name and not servant!' Anoa said to Jazz.

'e's changing man. Still got ah way ta go.'

With Jazz walked outside the kitchen after Prowl.

**The day flew by...**

Jazz look at his schedule at midday, noticing he had an hour break later on. He saw this as an opportunity to carry on 'transforming' Prowl into his good self again, although everyone was noticing the change already.

**When the break came...**

Jazz headed to his loaned chamber, and sat there staring out into the garden. He flinched when he saw a small white figure walk over to the crystals he planted, and knelt down beside them. The figure turned around, looking directly at Jazz.

This made the visor mech flinched, and hid, until he looked back, and saw it beackon to him to come down; it was Prowl!

Jazz immediately ran down the staircase and out the doors, towards the crystals.

'Yea Prowler.'

Prowl turned to the crystals. 'Jazz... I want to say thank you, for everything you've done. You were never angry at me when I was towards you. You always kept your cool, and never once argued with me. These crystals explain it all. No matter the weather, the time of day, or even everything around them, they continued to glow as brightly as they can, nothing could stop them glowing. Someone may block their light, but they'll always remain bright... What I'm saying Jazz, is thanks for everything you've done. I'd like to buy you a thank you present as my gratitude.'

Jazz blushed. 'A...a... Ya don't ned ta Prowler... 'appy to 'elp anytime.'

'I insist Jazz. Anything you've wanted.'

Jazz took a moment to think about it, going through his processor all the new adverts he'd seen around town, all the new music gear, and instruments. Then he got it. 'That new karaoke system!'

'That new one from the music store we passed when returning from the medical centre last week?' Prowl replied.

Jazz nodded. Prowl smiled. 'Whatever you want Jazz. It's my thanks... do you want to get it now?'

Jazz nodded. 'Ah on my break now Prowler... If weh may now.'

Prowl nodded, and walked inside the palace to find the driver.

**Within minutes, the prince and Jazz were driving along the streets of Praxus, going past all the lit up shops, happy couples and sparklings running around the local schools, parks, etc...**

The vehicle pulled up outside the music shop. Due to the status of the vehicle, a small crowd had gathered around the vehicle.

Some guards of the royal family had crowded the vehicle, keeping the crowd at bay.

The driver got out the vehicle, and opened the side door. Jazz stepped out, and then Prince Prowl emerged, the crowd erupting in cheers and screams, all snapping away with the cameras, if they had any.

The news crew nearby had heard the commotion, and ran up to the scene, immediately rolling their camcorder.

'Hi, this is Miran Discharge with breaking news. The frightful Prince Prowl, son of Lord Proton of Praxus, who everyone feared due to his outbursts as a sparkling, and lack of sight in public, is right behind me, coming out a vehicle, with a recently joined servant of the royal family, heading inside this music shop...' the femme said.

Prowl ignored the filming and snapshots, and he walked inside with Jazz.

**Moments later...**

The crowd were silent, waiting for the Prince to emerge.

He did, eventually, with the karaoke machine that Jazz wanted, and they climbed back into the vehicle, the driver closing the door after them, and getting into the vehicle himself.

The driver turned the vehicle around, and took the long route back to the palace, due to the crowd blocking the other route they had come from.

**Along the journey back...**

'Are you happy now Jazz?' Prowl asked.

'Yea Prowler... Thanks for thes Prowler. All ah did was 'elp ya out with ya confidence.'

'No Jazz. You did more. My only friend that I ever have now.'

'Aww... shaks! Ya don't 'ave ta mention it Prowler. Making meh blush 'ere.'

The driver approached the council building. 'The Autobot Council building we are approaching sir.'

'Pull up outside. I want a word with Optimus.' Prowl replied.

'Yes sir.'

The driver pulled up outside. The same guards ran down the stairs, forming two lines.

The driver opened the door, letting Jazz and Prowl out the vehicle, closing the door after them.

Prowl leads Jazz up the long stairs, and into the council building.

**Inside...**

'It's HUGE Prowler!' Jazz gasped.

Same as before, loads of different mechs and femmes walking around the building, (well more mechs than femmes at this time) all heading to the elevators and stairs to go up to the top floors.

'Well after the time of when I was just a sparkling, it's changed since that time.' Prowl replied, deleting that awful memory that stun his memory bank from when he was a sparkling hanging on for dear life.

They walked up to the main desk, where the 6 Autobots, are all mechs now, and the femme from all those years ago wasn't there.

'Can I be of assistance?' 1 mech asked.

'Optimus Prime please. I want to speak with him,' Prowl replied.

'Designation?' the mech asked.

'Prowl. Prince Prowl of Praxus.'

The mechs gasped, and so did those Autobots who had passed the desk, all turned their heads, doing a double take, seeing one of the Princes of Praxus standing before their optics.

'He's on the top floor, just finished a meeting actually. Right on time Prince.' the mech replied, giving a hysterical chuckle at the end, remembering what Prowl was like during his early years.

'Just call me Prowl, ok?' the prince replied, walking towards the elevator.

He and Jazz entered, and went up to the top floor.

**Optimus Prime's office...**

'Yes Proton. If I see him, I'll past the message on... Thank you too.' Optimus said, before closing the comlink. He sighed.

The door received a knock from the other end.

'Yes.'

'Prowl here Prime.'

Optimus flinched, remembering the last time Prowl had been all those 7 floors up when he was a sparkling. 'Come in Prowl.'

The door opened, and Prowl stepped inside, with Jazz beside him.

'Prowl. Jazz? How's work at the palace?' Optimus asked.

'It's awesome prime!' Jazz replied.

'What can I be of assistance today?' Optimus asked.

'Sir... I know I've been ill these past few days, but before I was my grumpy old self, like I had been since mum died... It's thanks to Jazz, that I'm as I am now. He never argued back at me when I had outbursts, all fallen out, he never did give up. You knew his plan, didn't you?' Prowl replied.

Optimus nodded. 'All us Autobots know about your illness Prowl! Jazz knew from the start he could tame you. He never agreed with anyone that he couldn't. Did you Jazz?'

'Nope! Ah never did doubt myself at all. Ah knew from da start.'

'I treated him today to reward him on his effort,' Prowl added. 'It's the least I could do.'

'That's very kind of you Prowl. I can see what I can do to appoint you, Jazz to our Autobot team member.' Optimus said.

'Meh job is enought for meh to 'andle' Prime,' Jazz replied. 'Ah fine where ah am now.'

'I sure can respect that decision.' Prime replied.

'SIR!' a voice called, as a mech runs into the office. 'A fight across the other side of this floor!'

'Ok!' Optimus shot up to his feet, and followed the mech, Prowl and Jazz followed right behind him.

**A lot of punches and kicks were throw...**

A mech was being forceful and threatening. 'I'm a respected mech around here, and I suggest everyone respect that!'

'Sir, calm down! Violence will get you no where!' a mech said to him.

'What is going on here?' Optimus' voice boomed as he entered the scene, followed by Jazz and Prowl.

The angry mech turned in that direction. 'YOU!' he glared at Prowl. 'That lonely little mech all those years ago!'

Prowl gasped, memories filling his memory bank of that fateful day, a mech sent him distressed and hanging on for dear life! 'No...'

'Yea! It's me again! CCHHHHARRGEEE!' the mech launched himself at Prowl to tackle him.

Prowl flinched, and dived out the way.

The mech swung his arms around as he fell down onto the ground, skidding along the floor, crashing into the barriers, and fallen over the edge.

Some of the mechs, including Optimus, Prowl and Jazz, all ran to the side of the edge, leaning over. The poor mech was grabbed hold of the broken barrier, holding on for his life, 7 floors from crashing and breaking into pieces.

'Primus! Be with me!' the mech prayed.

His hand lost grip!

Memories were flashing through Prowl's processors. The haunting memory of himself being in the same situation, almost dying, if it weren't thanks to the mech who saved him. Because he wasn't to die, doesn't mean death could claim someone else's life. He acted fast.

Prowl pulls out a long thick wire he takes with him, wraps it round the fence, and dives over the side of the barrier. He swung downwards, grabs the mech by the arm, and lands on the 5th floor, both safe and unharmed.

Those on the 7th floor all rushed down to that floor, and held the mech back.

'N... No one... has saved me... before... Not ever my creators.' the mech said. 'Even what I did when you were a sparkling... you saved me?'

'No one deserves to die that way.' Prowl replied.

'But... you use to be all angry and frightful aswell. Why are you calm now?'

'I had help from a best friend!' Prowl replied, turning towards Jazz. 'No matter what you do in life, there is someone that cares for your safety, AND your life. You did bully me from time to time, but look at me now, and look at yourself now. You still have a chance to make your life better. Take that chance, and don't let it go to waste!'

The mech looked down in embarrasement, taking in everything Prowl has just said, before looking up at him. 'You're right, your highness...'

'Just call me Prowl.'

'Prowl huh? I now realize I can change... You have, why can't I? I'm taking that job I so wanted long ago! And see my daughter!' the mech rushed off in the other direction, thank you!'

Prowl smiled, proud of the change.

**Arriving back at the palace...**

It was late in the afternoon when the vehicle pulled up outside the palace, Prowl and Jazz stepping outside with the karaoke machine brought.

They head up the staircase to their chambers, and stand outside Prowl's chamber.

'Prowler... Thanks for ta present... and thes whole day... It's been great!' Jazz said.

'You're welcome Jazz,' Prowl replied. 'Thank you for everything. If not for you, I wouldn't be where I am now.'

'Ya welcome...' Jazz said.

Both stared at each other for a few seconds more, before Jazz moved his head closer to Prowl. He did the same, till their lips joined, into a small kiss.

They pulled away, looking at one another.

'Jazz...'

'Prowler.. Sorry 'bout that... Ah really do love ya... with all my spark.'

Prowl's doorwings twitched. Did his audios hear correctly?

'Ah go..' Jazz said, turning round.

A hand reached his hand. Jazz was pulled back towards Prowl, the Prince's hand wrapped around his waist.

'No one has kissed me like that before Jazz. I never did feel my mother's love when she died... Or my dad's during his sorrow.' Prowl was honest.

'Na worries Prowler. I lost meh mum at ah young age. I can't find meh papa. Ah only wished ah had ya lifestyle too.'

Prowl smiled.

'Ah like another demonstation, please.' Jazz cheekily asked for another kiss.

Prowl smiled, and obeyed, joined their lips together.

'You'd better hurry. You're late for your next task Jazz.' Prowl reminded him.

Jazz gasped, remembering his schedule. He's missed 2 sessions already. 'Primus!' he turned around and picked up his present, turned back round, gave a kiss on Prowl's lips, before rushing off for duty.

Prowl only smiled watching rush off. 'Time to continue on that special collarge.' he said, walking into his chamber, closing the door behind him.

**That took longer than expected.**

**There's chapter 9, with a smooch at the end, 3 times! Those two better watch what they do. (laughs)**

**What do you think? First kiss went well. That's fine.**

**Next chapter, the relationship goes further... Oooooo**

**Please review if you haven't.**


	10. Conversations

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

**Over the same week...**

Prowl and Jazz grew closer since the kiss they shared. With each step closer into their relationship, Prowl finally showed more of his emotion; his emotion of love, towards someone he cared about.

**One day...**

Prowl sat in his chamber, adding the final strokes to the canvas, paint smudged all over his armour, but he didn't care now. He just carried on with his canvas, hoping to finish it. What was so special about this canvas?

He stretched his joints when he finished with the canvas. 'Time for energon.' he said, covering the canvas, and walking out the room, closing the door behind him.

The Prince walked down the staircase, to the kitchen and grabbed his energon, and took a stroll through the garden, when he heard footsteps approach him.

Prowl turned around, facing his brothers approaching him.

'Twin? I've never seen you so happy before. AND you're out in the garden? What's happened to my twin?' Bluestreak asked.

Prowl smiled back. 'I've changed bro.'

'I'll say...' Smokescreen said. 'Since Jazz has been here you definitely have changed. Old friends reunited again after years apart.'

Prowl nodded in agreement.

'So,' Bluestreak clapped his hands together. 'Archery anyone?'

**From all those years they never hang out together as brothers, the Princes played archery in the garden...**

Even without not having lessons on archery, Prowl kept his cool when he didn't get high scores, but gradually after more and more rounds, he finally got the top score over his brothers.

Jazz soon joined them outside, watching Prowl smiling again, enjoying some time with his brothers after what seemed like years.

'Hey Prowler, Smokey, Blue?' Jazz approached the princes.

The brothers turned around.

'Oh, now got nicknames for us aswell,' Smokescreen rolled his optics. 'First Prowler just weeks ago, now Smokey and Blue. Something ain't right.'

'Wanna practise some archery, Jazz-y?' Bluestreak asked. Smokescreen laughed at the nickname.

'Okay okay okay, I get it,' Jazz replied, laughing along with the brothers. 'Ok. Ah'll 'ave a go.'

Jazz picks up the bow and arrow, and aims at the target, when a gust of wind blew.

Prowl steps up beside Jazz, much to his brothers' astonishment. 'Check the wind speed Jazz. Know which way it blows... Aim in the opposite direction of the wind speed, depending on how strong it is, and release the arrow.'

Jazz did feel the direction the wind travelled. He moved slightly in the opposite direction, and released the arrow. It was caught in the wind, and moved in a slight diagonal line from where he was, but the arrow hits in the dead centre.

The brothers gasped at the first attempt, Prowl and Jazz smiling back at them.

Jazz was proud of his first go, when he looked at his schedule. 'Oops! Got meh shift now. Gotta go...' he hands the bow to Prowl, and rushes off towards the palace.

**Later...**

Jazz was going through his schedule, noting the next task of energon delivery to the chambers.

He rushed off to the kitchen, where he encountered Anoa.

'Prowl asked you to meet him in his chamber later today. Said it was urgent,' Anoa told Jazz.

'Did 'e say what 'bout?' Jazz asked.

Anoa shook his head. 'Said not to ruin the surprise.'

Jazz flinched, and wondered what he wanted.

**Jazz hurried with the energon delivery, and left Prowl's energon till last, so he could go to the chamber and fine out what Prowl wanted.**

Upon arriving at Prowl's chamber, and knocking, he got no answer.

'Prowler?'

No response.

Jazz turned the lock, and entered the room, looking around.

No sign of Prowl at all.

Then something caught Jazz's optics.

A painting. Just a painting stood on a stand by the window, with a cover over it.

Jazz did a double check around the room, noticing no sound or movement, and he slowly approached the canvas.

Peering at it, he uncovered the cover, and gasped.

Looking back at him, was himself!

'I guess you saw it then before I could introduce it.'

Jazz turned around, to see Prowl leaning against the door entrance from his private storage room, arms folded.

'Sorry 'bout that man. Just ... curious.' Jazz hung his head, embarrased.

'No need for apologizes Jazz. It's a sign of weakness.' Prowl said, walking up to Jazz and the canvas. 'I drew this for you.'

Jazz looked at the painting. The painting was of himself, all correctly coloured, many different shades and techniques applied to make it fabulous.

'I sighed it aswell...' Prowl points to his signature on the bottom right hand corner of the page. 'I wanted it to be special... It's my thanks, along with that karaoke machine from last week.'

'Prowler... Tha machine was enough. Ya didn't 'ave ta...' Jazz said.

'I felt I had to Jazz. A present of pure work and skill to make it the best was worth this effort. I drew this especially for you.'

Jazz raised his hand, running it over the canvas, getting that feel of his real armour feel on the canvas. Looked just like him, felt like him, exactly like him, special like him. Jazz wiped the tear from his optic. 'It's brilliant Prowler... Thank you.'

'Thank you too Jazz, for everything. A best friend a Prince could ask for.' Prowl replied.

Jazz went red.

Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist, pulling him close to him. Jazz laid his head on Prowl's chestplait, feeling the spark beat of his lover's spark. They stared into each other's optics, before their lips met.

'Ah love ya Prowler...'

'I do love you too Jazz.. No matter my status, I choose who I love and who I don't love.'

Jazz smiled, and brought their lips together.

Prowl's doorwings flinched. 'I almost forgot.'

'What?' Jazz asked.

'Yesterday, we visited the council block in Iacon, Optimus wanted to pass a message to me from dad.' Prowl remembered, and walks out the room.

The Prince walked towards his dad's office, and entered.

He found his dad stood against the window, looking across the garden.

'Dad? You called Prime to pass a message to me?' Prowl asked.

Proton bowed his head, and turned to face his son, as Jazz entered at that moment. 'Son... I received a comlink from Ratchet at the medical centre... It's little Angel. She's gone...'

Prowl's optics widened. 'What?'

'She was critical yesterday, and died earlier this morning... I'm sorry... She wanted to see you before she left...'

Prowl's spark couldn't handle the stress, and he collapsed on the floor. Proton and Jazz rushed to his side, and carried the Prince to his chamber, laying his down on the berth.

'I knew he wouldn't handle it...' Proton shook his head.

**The sparkling who had become great friends with Prince Prowl, little Angel had died without seeing her favourite Prince there to meet him.**

**Now Prowl has crashed again. Will the Prince remain calm for once, without going back mad?**

**What are the consequences with this new friend of Jazz's who meets the visored mech on the tram home, making Prowl concerned.**

**Please read on to find out. Please review if you haven't.**


	11. Bots lost

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

Prowl wakes up the next morning, rubbing his head as if he had bashed it. Then the memories flooded back from yesterday. The little sparkling. Angel! The sparkling who was a inspiration to him, was dead.

He bended his legs and wrapped his arms around them, curling up on the end of his berth, and burried his head in shame.

He had been so caught up in the action at the council building, saving the mech who had bullied him when he was a sparkling, and distractions yesterday, if only he knew Angel wanted to see him.

Now he never got to say goodbye to her.

He began to sob, energon leaking down his faceplate.

'Prowler?'

Prowl flinched, and turned around. Lying on the berth next to him, was Jazz stirring awake. 'Jazz? What are you doing here?'

'Ya dad was worried Prowler. Ah offered ta stay and kep an optic on ya. Guess ah fell inta recharge,' the visored mech replied, yawning at the end.

Prowl started to feel uncomfortable, not wanting to think about if 'something' happened last night when Jazz was here. He turned back around, and buried his face again.

'Prowler?'

'It's alright... Don't wo...'

'Ya ain't ok Prowler. Ah can see it.'

Prowl shook his head. 'What kind of Prince am I!' he turned to face Jazz. 'A prince who didn't get on with 'is own father for years! Cared about his own life! Let a little sparkling die without saying goodbye!'

'It proves ya very caring and 'ave realized ya mistakes, which ya can learn from.' Jazz replied.

Prowl didn't respond to that. He just shook his head, energon continueing rolling down his face. Jazz leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around the Prince.

'Ya can still say goodbye teh her Prowler. She's ta rest in peace taday at noon. 'er mother wished for ya to be there.' Jazz added.

'If I go...' Prowl replied. 'Then she won't want me there for not being there for her last moments. And if I stay here, I can't say goodbye.'

'She'll understand Prowler. Now she can watch over ya.'

Prowl gave a thought to that. He really did feel gutted, and selfish for not being there for her during her last hours. He wanted to go, and that's that. He turned to Jazz. 'I am going to go, and be there for her.'

'That's ta spirit Prowler.'

Prowl smiled, giving Jazz a kiss for thanks. 'Are you coming too?'

'Ah... Ya sure Prowler? Ah wouldn't want ta disrupt ya peace.'

'I'm sure. I'll need some "spirit" afterwards.' Prowl replied.

Jazz smiled. 'Then ah will assist ya, ya highness.'

Prowl smiled.

**Later...**

'Dearly beloved, let us commend our future, sparkling Angel to the mercy of Primus.' the mech standing at the front, beside a small pink coffin with long black and white streaks around the edges. 'Remeber me when I am gone away, Gone far away into the silent land, when you can no more hold me by the hand, nor I half turn to go yet turning to stay, Remember when when no more day by day, you tell me of the future for myself, only remember me; you understand, it will be late to counsel then or pray, yet if the darkness and corruption leave, a vestiage of the thoughts that once I had, better by far you should forget and smile, than that you should remeber and be sad...'

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait, you tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say..._

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall,_

_Take a shot for you_

_I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_(But it's nothing new)_

_Yeah yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say sorry_

_Like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground..._

'Let us prayer,' the mech, the priest says. 'Our lord, Primus who art in the skies above, hallowed by thy name, Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Cybertron as it is in the skies, Give us this day our daily bread, And forgive us our trespassers, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, Forever and ever, Amen.'

'During your journey on your final flight home, White wings will carry you and you will be flown, to the pearly gates of heaven, where they will usher you in, the feet of Primus, your Saviour, and your friend, he will hold you in his arms and the angels will sing. As another of his children is delivered by white wings...'

**During this session, Prince Prowl sat in the corner away from everyone, bowing his head, beside Jazz, honouring little Angel for her funeral...**

'Now we have a speech, from the dearly mother of little Angel, who wishes to give her daughter her last few words.' the priest brings up Angel's mother.

'Thank you,' she whispers to him. She turns to the gatherers. 'Angel had lived an amazing life, even though it was rather short. She was my daughter, my inspiration, my friend, she was the loving kind of daughter of mine, who was there when I lost a sparkling, her little brother, she was my inspiration, my cure for my grief...' her optic caught Prowl in the corner. 'Recently... She had her wish granted. Courtesy of our local medical centre, she was granted her wish, from Lord Proton himself. My little Angel finally met her favourite Prince...' she raised her hand, pointing towards Prowl in the corner, everyone turned, and gasped. 'All she talked about was you Prince. She finally met you, and now she has had the best wish granted ever. I thank you Prince, for visiting my daugther, and know she'll be glad to have met you.'

Prowl bowed his head at her, she bowed back, and takes a seat.

'Let us prayer,' the priest said. 'Prince sir, will you like to read this prayer, to honour little Angel?'

Prowl looked around at the glances, and his spark skipped a beat. Giving a prayer infront of all these optics looking at him? He flinched. But it was for Angel. He nodded and made his way up to the front altar.

'The church is full of bots who have come to say goodbye, But no one wants to see you go, And we're all left asking why in our pain and tears we share, A sparkache that cannot heal but in our minds we will keep, Memories no one can steal, We all can feel your hand in ours, And we see your loving face, You haven't gone I feel you here, A love I can't replace you meant so much to each of us, And in your sparks, your always be, I hope you can see how precious you were To them, to us... To me...' Prowl wiped a tear away.

Everyone gave a clap for the Prince, wiping their tears away aswell.

**Outside the church...**

'We have now come to let Angel rest in peace now, where among the stars, she'll watch over us all,' the priest continued. 'We therefore commit Angel's body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Ressurrection to eternal life.' the priest held his hand out towards Prowl.

Prowl bowed his head, as did everyone else. 'When I am gone, release me, let me go. I have so many things to see and do. You must not tie yourself to me with tears. Be happy that I have had so many years. I gave you my love, you can only guess, How much you have me in happiness, I thank you for the love each have shown, but now it is time I travelled on alone. So grieve for a while for me, if grieve you must, Then let your grief be comforted by trust, it is only for while that we must part. So bless the memories in your spark, I will not be far away, for life goes on. So if you need me, call and I will come. Though you cannot see, or touch me, I will be near. And if you listen with your spark, you will hear, All of my love around you soft and clear. Then, when you must come this way alone. I will greet you with a smile and welcome you home.'

_Remember, I will still be here  
>As long as you hold me, in your memory<em>

_Remember, when your dreams have ended  
>Time can be transcended<br>Just remember me_

_I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
>It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun<em>

_I'm with you  
>Whenever you tell, my story<br>For I am all I've done_

_Remember, I will still be here  
>As long as you hold me, in your memory<br>Remember me_

_I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
>And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky<em>

_As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
>Then I will never die<em>

_Remember, I'll never leave you  
>If you will only<br>Remember me_

_Remember me..._

_Remember, I will still be here  
>As long as you hold me<br>In your memory_

_Remember, when your dreams have ended  
>Time can be transcended<br>I live forever  
>Remember me<em>

_Remember me  
>Remember... me... <em>

**Little Angel was laid to rest... Prowl was too distraught, and so Jazz helped the Prince home.**

**Prowl laid on his berth, and was in recharge instantly.**

**The next day...**

Prowl woke up bright and early, the morning sun shining through his window, onto his canvas. He got up and headed over, moving the canvas away from the window. He gasped, when the sun shined on his painting of Jazz he had shown him earlier, noticing the Sun's shine brought the picture to life, giving it an instant life. He wiped his optics as energon leaked.

Heading in his storage, he walked out with a smaller painting of Angel. He had planned to give it to her before she died... But it was too late now... The Prince burst into tears.

Proton opened the door, and rushed up to his crying son. 'Son?' Prowl looked up at his dad. 'Anything the matter?'

Prowl nodded, and shows the painting. 'It's awesome I know... But I never got to give it to her.'

'You attended her funeral yesterday, son. You showed your gratitude and the deep friendship you two formed.'

Prowl nodded. 'I'll give this to her mother then. She'll want a memoral to Angel.'

**Prowl decided to get some air, and takes a stroll in the garden, when Jazz approaches...**

'Heya Prowler... Ya ok after yestaday?' Jazz asked.

Prowl nodded. 'The two prayers I read yesterday Jazz, they were right. Grieving won't bring her back. But she's a very young sparkling, all alone amongst the stars.'

'She'll find ah way Prowler. Everyone does...'

Prowl nodded. 'Jazz... I know you took this job to help me out, and find some work to bring in an income...'

Jazz nodded. 'Ya point Prowler.'

Prowl sighed. 'I don't want you to work anymore. I think you should stay here as a guest. Don't take orders from me; be free like myself and my brothers. Live here... with me.'

Jazz gasped at this 'loving' proposal a PRINCE made to him. He didn't want Jazz to work here, but to LIVE here. In a Palace? He nodded. 'Till Ah can find my papa Prowler. Ah gotta leave taday to go back home and catch up on stuff. Ah'll be back tomorrow.'

He walked over, and sat on Prowl's lap, both wrapped their arms around the other.

**They spent the whole day together, till the time flew by, and Jazz wanted to return to his home town...**

Prowl escorted him to the nearby tram, heading for Iacon. Prowl had insisted he take Jazz home, but Jazz insisted he was taking the tram; it was quicker, and he didn't want Prowl to be late back at the palace. Being a Prince out in the streets surely was dangerous.

They arrived at the tram stop. Prowl wraps his arms around Jazz's waist. 'Jazz, I do love you so much, and would hate if something happen to you on your way home.'

Jazz smiled with a blush. 'Ah will be safe Prowler.'

Their lips locked in together as the tram drew closer.

Then someone onboard the tram, turned and noticed Jazz and Prowl embracing at the stop. This mech appeared to be fuming, scrunching his face up, gritting his teeth in anger.

The couple broke their kiss.

'I will miss you Jazz.'

'Ah will too.'

Prowl let him go, and walked down the street, waving bye to Jazz, as the mech stepped backwards towards the tram.

Prowl turned around to walk further The same mech from the tram leaned out, grabbed Jazz's arm, and pulled him onto the tram in a quick flash.

Then something popped into Prowl's mind. _I do love Jazz so much. I wish I could make him my bondmate!_

'Jazz!' Prowl turned around towards the tram, and gasped. His optics caught Jazz sitting on the tram, with a mech, seated close to one another, talking to one another. 'No... He can't be...' he sounded shocked, and sparkbroken.

He turned, feeling angry, and gutted at once, walking back to the palace. 'He can't be... just can't be using me!'

**Onboard the tram...**

'I wasn't impressed with what I saw Jazz, dear!' the mech scoulded him.

'Why daya care about meh life, Rythm! Ya don't know Prowler!' Jazz replied.

'Oh I do. That putrid Prince of Praxus, the bad tempered and selfish mech! You really like him?' Rythm, the same mech replied.

'Prowler's my pal, my best pal!'

'Looked like lovers from what I saw!' Rythm replied.

Jazz turned his back on Rythm, folding his arms.

Rythm sighed. 'Jazz... I was close to asking you the question, before you ran off to work at the palace! I wanted you, and only you! You're the most fantastic, and charming mech I ever met. That Prince has no feelings!'

'Ya leave Prowler out of this!' Jazz replied, he got up to leave.

Rythm grabbed his hand. 'Consider my offer.'

Jazz didn't reply, and walked out the tram. Rythm smiled evily! 'You will be considering it.'

**Whoever this Rythm mech is, he's breaking up Prowl and Jazz! And there's a hint Rythm wants Jazz to be HIS bondmate, when Prowl was just going to ask Jazz that himself.**

**What is the consequences of this? Read on to find out. Please review if you haven't already.**


	12. Break up

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

_'Don't bother meh Prowler! Ah'm not enterested in ya anymore!'_

_'Jazz! No! I won't go away! We were in love! You betrayed me and left for someone else!'_

_'Because 'e made meh feel more alive than ya ever did Prowler!'_

_'You are alive Jazz! And have always been to me! You chose to go with someone else! Don't come near me again! Or come into my kingdom! You're BANISHED!'_

**WAKE!**

Prowl shot up awake the next morning from the nightmare. 'Jazz!' he shouted, looking around afterwards, noticing he wasn't there! His processor flashed the memory he had of last night, seeing Jazz with another mech on the tram on his way home.

Prowl looked over on the desk in the corner (yes he had a desk, Being an artist, he still had a desk where he'd like to go on the intranet, and look up other artist inspirations), and he saw the small brooch.

The brooch, a small love heart, was the Praxien, and the royals way of asking someone to be your bondmate. The brooch symbolized your love for the bot you wanted to bond with.

Prowl walked over, and picked it up, holding it close to his spark. He wanted to tell Jazz how he felt towards him, but was worried of Jazz's reaction. Yes Prowl knew they had shared a kiss, slept together, (Prowl shuddered at that thought) and now had seen him with someone else!

He gently placed the brooch beside the datapad on the desk, and picks up the datapad, turning it on. He looked at the background image he had designed. Himself and Jazz. He wiped a tear away from his optics. He just couldn't imagine it being any worse. He didn't want to imagine Jazz was... cheating on him.

The Prince decided he needed some air, and so he went outside into the garden for a while.

Prowl headed over to the metalic swing and sat on it, a lot of stuff going through his processor.

'I don't believe it, and won't believe Jazz is cheating on me. It was probably a friend, that's all...'

His doorwings twitched, as though someone was nearby.

Prowl flinched, and turned around as he heard a branch snap. The bush just blew because of the wind.

Prowl sighed. 'I've been out here too long,' he looked at the time. 'Only 2 minutes.' and he rushed back inside the palace.

Once the Prince was gone, a tall black mech walked out the bush. 'Oh, you'll know soon about Jazz, your highness!'

**Later that day...**

Prowl sat in his chamber, continueing his painting.

'It's fine... Just paint like I feel...' he took a deep breath, and smiled. When he opened his optics, he gasped.

He was starting at his painting, of a waterfall, a surrealism picture, with an unhappy face in the middle.

Prowl stepped back, and smacked his head on the window sill. 'What am I doing? I let this nightmare get the worse of me!'

'Sir?'

Prowl turned around to see Anoa at the door. 'Yes Anoa.'

'Mail sir?' Anoa holds out a letter to him.

Prowl's doorwing twitched. 'I never got mail yet. I'm not in charge yet!'

'No changes sir. This is titled to go to you sir.'

Prowl tilted his head in amusement, and walks over, looking at the letter.

_'Prince Prowl_

_Praxien Royal Palace_

_Praxus_

_Note: Important letter!'_

Prowl took the letter. 'Thanks Anoa. You may leave.'

Anoa complied, and left the room as told.

When Anoa had left, Prowl carefully examined the letter. It had no return address, or a stamp, note, anything. Just an envelope with a letter inside.

He tore the top of the envelope off, and took out the letter.

Prowl's attention was drawn to the written words staring back at him. _'IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ PRINCE PROWL!'_

This gave the Prince a fright. Whoever wrote this letter obviously knew him well, but why send a letter?

Prowl knew he wouldn't know asking himself, so he walked over to his desk, and sat down, beginning to read the letter.

As he read on, his doorwings drooped, his optics widened, and his spark felt like breaking.

'No... It's not true!' he gave a shout, and throws the letter on the floor, although the letter floated down gently.

There it was. The name of the sender on the back of the letter. The Prince picked it up and gazed at it.

_'I'm so sorry to tell you the truth about my nephew's behaviour. But it's true, and he's engaged to Rythm. I had to break the news to you to withdraw upsetting you any longer. Sighed, Othia.'_

Prowl's processor gave in, and he crashed onto the floor.

**Outside the chamber...**

Anoa had just passed the room at the time taking energon to Proton, when he heard the fall.

'Sir! COME!' he called.

Proton rushed out his office, and he and Anoa rushed into Prowl's chamber, finding the Prince crashed beside his desk, with a nasty dent on his head.

'Must've struck the desk as he fell.' Anoa said.

Proton's optics were drawn to the piece of paper in Prowl's hand. Carefully, he picked it up, and scanned through it himself.

'What?' he was so shocked.

'What is it, sir!' Anoa asked, worried for the Lord's tone.

'This mech, Othia, claiming to be Jazz's uncle, is saying Jazz is engaged to a mech called Rythm. What's it got to do with my son? Isn't he happy?' Proton was confused.

Anoa bowed his head, and looked back at Proton. 'Sir... I confess... These past few days, Jazz and Prowl's friendship.. grew... to the next level.'

Proton's optics widened. 'They fell in love?'

Anoa nodded. He looked at the letter and scanned it. 'And it appears this mech, "Othia" does too, saying "I'm sorry to tell you of my nephew's behaviour, but it's true he's engaged to Rythm." You son has crashed sparkbroken!'

Proton felt on the edge of crashing aswell. This was too much to take in! His son was in a relationship with a servant, his son has crashed from sparkbroken, and now he learns Jazz is engaged, really pissing him and Prowl off.

'Sir?' Anoa seemed a little scared of the Lord's appearance, rising into a temper!

Proton sighed, keeping his cool. 'If Jazz comes back, tell him to see me instantly!'

'But sir...'

'That's an order! Not a request!' Proton added.

**The next day..**

Jazz skipped into the palace gate, up the hill to the palace, and knocked on the doors.

The door opened, revealing Anoa, with an expression of half angry, and half shocked.

'Anoa man? What's wrong?' Jazz seemed confused on this mech's expression.

'Lord Proton orders. You are to see him in his office!' Anoa replied, walking inside.

Jazz shrugged. _Something's happened while I was gone. Why Anoa's angry at me?_

Jazz follows Anoa up the staircase, his visor catched the other servants at the bottom of the stairs, all shocked at him.

_I must've really been missed a lot._

The two mechs approached the office door, Anoa knocked on it. 'Sir, it's me. I'm with Jazz.'

'Bring him in!'

Jazz was taken aback at the Lord's harsh reply. But Anoa was already opening the door, and entered the office.

Jazz gasped, seeing Proton stood there, behind his desk, arms folded at him, and Prowl sat on one of the visitors' chairs, looking at Jazz, with sorrow on his faceplate. He turned away.

'Prowler? Proton? What's up man?' Jazz asked.

'This.' Proton hands him the letter.

As Jazz scanned through, he gasped, and looked up at Prowl and Proton. 'Ya can't really believe thes sir! I wouldn't betray ya!'

'Care to explain it all?' Proton asked, only concerning for his son's safety, and to hear the truth instead of releasing one of his outbursts.

'Ok!' Jazz sat in the spare chair. 'Na, ah ain't engaged to thes mech! Prowler, 'e was the mech I met on the tram on meh way 'ome two days ago.'

Prowl ignored him.

'I ain't engaged to 'im. 'e 'ad ah go at meh for being with Prowler at the stop. Ah told 'im to leave Prowler outta thes. Rythm es dangerous, man!'

'And Othia?' Proton questioned him further.

'e is my uncle! My ma's step-brother.' Jazz replied. 'e was in prison for ah few years for assaults!'

Prowl shot up. 'Jazz! This letter was enclosed as importance! It seems it was now! Protesting innocence! I can't believe all that friendship we had built!'

'Prowler? Ya really can't beh believing meh uncle!'

'Seems he's telling the truth!'

'Son!' Proton stopped him. 'Care to explain?'

Prowl turned his dad. 'We did become close. Almost lovers...' he turned to Jazz. 'That day you got the tram home, I saw you on the tram with that mech, now I know he was called Rythm, and saw that happiness! I had actually gone back to tell you something very important!'

'Prowler... Ah not with Rythm! I ain't engaged to him!'

'Jazz! When I turned to leave, I turned back to ask you something important! I'm not bothering now! I crashed in my office yesterday! SPARK BROKEN!'

'That's enough!' Proton's voice bellowed over them. 'Son, go to your room and calm down. I'll deal with this!'

Prowl turned to his dad, back at Jazz, and complied, looking even making a second glance at Jazz.

Jazz was devastated. 'Sir...'

'Nothing Jazz! I repeat, nothing, can I say to get my son back! Everything was going perfectly until this happened! You managed to break the wall around my son, and now he's gone back inside. Words cannot describe how he feels now. Nor can I say how I feel with this. But I will say that you will be away from this palace until my son recovers, which I doubt he will.' Proton interrupted, sharply.

Jazz gasped. 'Ya firing meh?'

'Till my son recovers from this ordeal, which I doubt he will.'

_This was it._ Jazz gave it to the tears pouring out from under his visor, and he fled the room.

**Prowl's chamber...**

Prowl sat on the chair, at his desk, sobbing. _Why had he done that to me? We were getting on so fine until now!_

Prowl lifted his face to see the brooch from before, the one to symbolize love, and peace forever between bondmates. 'I need 1 for sparkbreak!' he snarled, and left the brooch in 1 of his drawers.

**My my... What is happening in this relationship? Just when Prowl was entering this world outside him, he flees away from it. And what made him and Proton change towards Jazz, with this business that he's cheating on Prowl!**

**Why had Othia sent that message to Prowl? Will this relationship heal?**

**Read on to find out. Please review if you haven't.**


	13. The truth it out!

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

**Prowl's POV**

_Jazz had betrayed me! Betrayed my trust! He was engaged to another mech... Well he wasn't, but seeing another mech when he was with me! It's betrayal, and disloyalment! I hate him! I HATE HIM!'_

Prowl scribbled on his datapad, but slumped onto the desk, sobbing.

The Prince would never recover from this tragic.

'First I lose little Angel, not getting to say goodbye to her, now this! Primus, why do you hate me and want to make my life miserable!' Prowl shouts out loud.

_'My child...'_

Prowl looked up at the sound of that voice. It must have been a dream.

He was in space, well, floating before Primus himself.

'Primus!' Prowl gasped.

'Yes, it's me, your highness. Prince Prowl of Praxus. I may answer your question now.' Primus replied. 'The answer was what Jazz asked you only weeks ago.'

'And what was that?' Prowl demanded an answer.

'What Jazz told you. "Ya changed Prowler. That's what changed; Only ya can answer that Prowler.'

Prowl drew back, blinking his optics in confusement.

'Only you can answer what's happening Prince. You took out all your anger on the 1 mech who made you feel special, loved you for who you were.' Primus added.

'But he went with Rythm!' Prowl argued.

'No he didn't.' Primus protested. 'Here.'

Primus glowed brightly, Prowl covered his optics from the flash.

**Prowl uncovered his optics, and gasped...**

He was staring at himself and Jazz sharing a kiss goodbye just before the tram arrived.

'That's me... and Jazz.' Prowl said.

'Yes. Before that fateful time...'

Prowl watched as himself turned around, as Jazz walked backwards towards the tram, waving goodbye. Prowl saw himself turn away, and gasped, as he saw Rythm on the tram, grab Jazz's arm, and pull him onto the tram.

He gasped when he saw himself turn and rush back, gasping when he saw Jazz on the tram with Rythm.

'Get on the tram now!' Primus' voice ordered him.

Prowl rushed over to the tram, and jumped on. He turned around, and saw himself hold out a hand, sorrow in his optics seeing Jazz and Rythm on the tram. But the real Prowl is a vision, so this Prowl couldn't see him, nor would Jazz or Rythm.

Prowl turned around, and saw Jazz sat beside Rythm, and so he walked over and sat beside them, listening in.

'I wasn't impressed with what I saw Jazz, dear!' the mech scoulded him.

'Why daya care about meh life, Rythm! Ya don't know Prowler!' Jazz replied.

'Oh I do. That putrid Prince of Praxus, the bad tempered and selfish mech! You really like him?' Rythm, the same mech replied.

Prowl's doorwings twitched, and he glared angrily at Rythm. 'How dare you?'

'Prowler's my pal, my best pal!'

'Looked like lovers from what I saw!' Rythm replied.

Jazz turned his back on Rythm, folding his arms. 'Maybe it was!'

Prowl looked towards Jazz. He saw the tear run down his face plate.

Rythm sighed. 'Jazz... I was close to asking you the question, before you ran off to work at the palace! I wanted you, and only you! You're the most fantastic, and charming mech I ever met. That Prince has no feelings!'

'Ya leave Prowler out of this!' Jazz replied, he got up to leave.

Rythm grabbed his hand. 'Consider my offer.'

Jazz didn't reply, and walked out the tram. Rythm smiled evily! 'You will be considering it.'

Prowl watched Jazz walk out the tram without turning back towards Rythm. 'Rythm was going to ask him, but Jazz didn't give an answer. He's not engaged to Rythm after all!'

The scene disappeared, showing Primus stood before Prowl.

'Now you know what Jazz meant. His answer, is your answer. You can now answer the question to what you saw. Jazz isn't with Rythm, but Rythm sure wants to be. You better be warned of where Jazz is right now.' Primus added.

Prowl was about to answer, when everything grew brighter.

**The Prince shot awake, back in his own chamber...**

He saw the brooch still in his hand, and there was a note attached. It read "Consider what I told you Prowl. From Primus!"

Prowl gaspsed, and looked at the time. '5 hours I was out for! Where is Jazz?'

**Jazz's POV...**

The visored mech, still sobbing, ran to the tram stop, and quickly got on the next tram home. He saw at the back away from everyone else, still sobbing.

'Why won't teh believe me?' he cried.

When his stop arrived, after calming down a bit, Jazz got off, and walked down the road.

Darkness was around him!

Jazz walked carefully, constantly keeping his audio receptors on alert. Darkness in this city at this time, was dangerous indeed.

He heard a footstep. Turning around, he saw Rythm approach him.

'Rythm?' Jazz stepped back away from him.

'What are you doing out here all... alone?' Rythm asked. 'And you've been crying? Let me guess, you went to the palace, that autistic Prince saw you and me on the tram, and he dumped you?'

Jazz drew back. How did Rythm know that? 'How did ya know?'

'So I'm right. That leaves you and me!' Rythm grabs his arm, and dragged him off into darkness.

**Prowl's POV...**

'What?'

Prowl had found Anoa, and told him everything of the experience he had with Primus, and the memory of the conversation between Jazz and Rythm on the tram.

'It's all true! Jazz wasn't engaged to Rythm! This Othia mech is trying to break up me and Jazz.'

'Maybe Othia wants Rythm to be with Jazz, and not you!' Anoa suggested.

'Worse...' Prowl said. 'You know that time dad was a magistrate in a court, and me and my brothers sat alongside him?' Anoa nodded. 'Well the name 'Othia' was one of the rapists who was convicted of assaulting 3 young sisters, and well, we all testified against him. He was convicted of a larger sentence, and was sentenced to prison for life. He escaped a few years later, and no one knows where he is. You want to know what he shouted at us when he was sentenced?'

Anoa shook his head. 'What did he say?'

Prowl took a deep breath. 'He said "Whatever it takes, I will hunt and end your lives completely if it's the last breath I take!"

'Whoa...' Anoa's optics widened. 'Maybe now he's getting payback.'

'Yes, and I fear something else...' Prowl began to say it, but then the palace door bell ran.

The Prince and Anoa ran out the room, towards the door.

Proton beat them to it, followed by Bluestreak and Smokescreen. Proton looked through the small hole, and gasped, quickly opening the door.

There stood a visored mech. 'ello man.'

Everyone gasped.

**In the dining hall...**

'Av ya seen meh son about?' Pop asked. He was the mech standing at the door. 'Ah've come to take 'im 'ome.'

Prowl was sat on the window ledge, and bowed his head in shame. Bluestreak sat, cross legged on the dining table, and Smokescreen standing beside their dad, all bowed their head.

Proton looked up. 'We're sorry, but... he left this job.'

'What?' Pop was shocked. 'What 'appened pal?'

Proton shook his head. 'Talk to him Prowl while I get something from my office.'

Prowl nodded as his father left, and he turned towards Pop. 'It's my fault sir that Jazz left...'

'Explain.' Pop sounded angry with this. About A PRINCE being the reason his son left the job he loved so much.

'See... Jazz joined, I was in a temper, well due to my... difference... but Jazz never gave up, and we formed an unbreakable friendship; a strong bond grew between us. We even grew close enough to become... a couple...' Prowl bowed his head in shame at the last sentence.

'Go on...' Pop asked, desperate to know more.

'Well... I offered to walk Jazz to the tram stop, and there I saw him on the tram with someone else. I thought he was cheating... Turns out the mech was Rythm, and obviously from what I heard, Rythm hated me back.'

'Bro? How could you know what Rythm was saying about you?' Smokescreen asked.

'I spoke to Primus, and he showed me that time.' Prowl replied. He turned to Pop. 'Jazz returned to the palace yesterday... and I lashed out, thinking he was cheating on me... Betrayed me...' Prowl broke down, sobbing. 'Now I know everything... I'm sorry for what I done, and would do anything to be given a second chance.'

'I know meh own son!' Pop said. 'e wouldn't cheat on ah bondmate.'

'But a letter from Othia...' Prowl said.

'What?' Pop was shocked. 'Othia! Meh cunning brother in law... 'e's Jazz's ma's brother! One terrible lad 'e es! Can't trust ta mech.'

'So it's all true.' Bluestreak realized it all coming together.

'Yes bro,' Smokescreen added. 'Jazz never betrayed you bro, never betrayed any of us.'

'Primus told me, showed me, and...' Prowl gasped. 'Jazz isn't in danger is he?'

'Take a look Pop,' Proton returned, and shows him the letter.

The visored mech studied it. 'Othia always 'as ah 'idden message in 'is letters.'

'Great, more news.' Smokescreen shook his head.

'Can you figure it out?' Protona asked him.

Pop nodded, and studied it. 'Othia cannot always spell 'is wording correctly, and...' he gasped. 'e's after meh son!'

'What?' Prowl shot up. 'What do you mean?'

'It says 'ere!' Pop shows the family the letter, with words he underlined. '"Keep optic out! I'm after him!" Othia is after meh son!'

'But where is Jazz now?' Bluestreak asked.

'When he fled here, he got the tram home.' Smokescreen replied.

'When was this?' Pop asked.

'Yesterday afternoon.' Proton replied.

'That's dangerous man!' Pop angrily replied. 'In Iacon, at night time, it's dangerous out and about town!'

'Let's go! We got to find Jazz!' Proton said.

'And I know just the mechs who came help!' Prowl told them.

**Somewhere in Praxus...**

Prowl leads them to a small hut, and gives a loud whistle.

Out of the blue, two mechs jumped and somersaulted in the air, jumping over high furniture. Yellow and red mechs?

'Hey there Princes, Lord,' the yellow twin said. 'What can we do for you?'

'We need to find the mech who has been working for us for the past few weeks. Jazz?' Prowl told them.

'Oh him. Me and Sunny will find him, don't worry!' the red twin said.

It's Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

'Mechs, this is serious. Jazz is in trouble! We need to find him, and fast!' Prowl raised his voice at them.

'Okay, okay okay, calm down Prowl.' Sunstreaker said. 'He did get the tram to his home town yesterday, and a passenger on the tram reported of some mech following him down a dark valley.'

'Please say not Othia1 'e 'asn't been seen all day today.' Pop said.

'Let's go!' Proton said.

The 'dangerous' twins followed the group and quickly made their way to Iacon.

**In Iacon...**

'What was tha for man?' Jazz demanded an answer from Rythm.

'You are so questionable,' Rythm laughed. 'Take it all in Jazz, my dear! Cybertron laws state we can be bonded if we are going to be parents!'

The mech leaned closer towards Jazz.

'Ya ain't going THAT close to meh! That's for Prowler! Ya keep away from meh!'

'Don't plan to!' Rythm smiled!

Jazz gave a scream.

**I wasn't going into all that detail, but yes, Rythm was sexually assaulting (I don't like that 'R' word), so they follow the laws that Jazz has to be his bondmate if he is bearing Rythm's sparkling. And we notice Jazz does still have feelings for Prowl even though he was hurt by Prowl emotionally, wanting to be innocent till he saw Prowl.**

**Will Jazz get away? And will Prowl give him apology? Read on to know more.**

**Please review if you haven't. I love getting feedback... :)**


	14. Feelings revealed

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

_'Sir, the princes have gone by, in a hurry! They must be searching for Jazz.'_

'Good. I'll draw that autistic Prince away!' Rythm spoke into his comlink. He turned to his victim, grinning. 'So it seems Prowl still cares for you after all! Well he won't when I'm finished with him!'

'Ya ain't hurting Prowler!'

'Oh, I'm not hurting him physically, but emotionally!' Rythm smirked, and walked out the door, slamming it shut, turning the key in the hole.

Jazz looked around for a way out. He had to find Prowl fast to warn him.

Looking around, he found a small towbar (crowbar) and smiled. He picked it up, and looked around for a way out.

Finding an old boarded up window, he smashed the glass with the bar, and ripped at the boards.

Finally freeing the window, he realized he was quite a few feet from the ground. Landing on his feet was out of the question.

Jazz looked up and saw the outside railings around the window. Keeping the towbar with him incase of use, he grabbed the railings, and hoisted himself out the window, slipping and falling to the ground.

He landed on his back, but despite the rough landing, he quickly scurried to his feet, and ran off, far away from the house incase Rythm returned, and headed for his family's house, where he presumed he would find his dad.

**Somewhere in Iacon...**

The family, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Pop all split up to search for Jazz.

Prowl decided to split up and be on his own to search for Jazz.

It was at that point Sunstreaker and Sideswipe found him.

'We got news of Jazz!' Sideswipe said.

'We asked around, and someone mentioned of a visored mech dragged off towards a small hut!' Sunstreaker said.

'Let's go then!' Prowl ordered.

The Prince and twins ran through the streets towards the hut.

As soon as they left one of the streets, and entered another road, Jazz turned into the street the group were just in, and ran down a seperate turning. When Jazz left the street, Rythm entered the street, and walked down the street Jazz came from, heading back to the hut. Then another figure walks down the street, a fully loaded gun in his hand, searching down the streets, and walked down the street Jazz ran down.

Prowl and the twins reached the house, and noted the smashed upstairs window.

'Are you joking?' Prowl asked, looking at the unwashed, and rundown building.

The twins shook their head. 'This is the place we were told.'

Rythm approached the house, and gasped, giving himself a new fresh pose, to hide his shame. 'Prince Prowl? Your highness?'

The group turned around as Rythm approached.

'What are you doing here Rythm?' Prowl asked.

'I'm worried about Jazz too. I heard about his uncle's escape, and was worried about him. Do you know where he is?' Rythm asked, hiding his guilt.

'Bots said he was dragged here.' Sideswipe said.

'Seriously?' Rythm looked up and down at the rundown building. 'No one has lived here for megacycles.'

'A perfect place to be hiding.' Prowl said, and walked up to the house.

Rythm watched him, eager to know he wouldn't find Jazz upstairs, trapped.

The group entered the house, and searched all over.

'Jazz isn't here!' Rythm gasped to himself.

Without the others noticing, he ran out the door and down the street, anger building up inside him if he ever found Jazz.

Sunstreaker noticed the missing mech. 'Where's that mech?'

Prowl turned around. 'He fled! He's up to something!'

'Prowl!' Sideswipe called.

Prowl and Sunstreaker followed the call, to find Sideswipe in a ugly and filthy room, with a broken window in the corner, and boarders smashed on the floor. He was pointing to the energon drops on the window ledge.

Sideswipe pulled out a device, dipped a drop of the energon on the device, and tested it. 'It's definitely Jazz's energon. Jazz was here. This energon is fresh. Roughly here less than an hour!'

'Let's go!' Prowl was the first to rush outside the house, the twins followed close behind.

**Away from the house...**

Jazz had arrived at his dad's house, and knocked on the door.

No answer!

He knocked again! No answer!

Jazz ran around the house to the back door, and turned the door handle, rushing inside, and closing it behind him.

Rushing into the lounge, he collapsed on the metallic sofa, and caught his breath.

'Ah... av... ta find... Prowler! Fast!...'

**Nearby...**

Prowl and the twins had followed the energon drops down a street, and arriving at Pop's house.

'Pop's house!' Prowl noticed the features from what Pop had said earlier, and the description Jazz gave him of his house during the first few week of work. 'Surely Jazz would come here for shelter!'

'Do you think he's in?' Sideswipe asked.

'JAZZ!' Prowl called out.

Inside the house, Jazz sat up. Something called his name. He went to the window, and stared out, gasping.

'Prowler!' Jazz called back.

Prowl sat him in the window... 'Jazz...'

Jazz opened the door, closed it behind him, and ran into Prowl's arms!

'Jazz! I'm so sorry for everything that happened! Kicking you out, sending you away! Blaming you for cheating! Everything! I mean EVERYTHING! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'

Jazz let the tears roll down his optics, and he rested his head over Prowl's spark. 'Ah missed ya Prowler... And Ah accept ya apology.'

They looked into each optics', before bringing their heads together, and joining their lips.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stared, opened mouthed, and covered their optics.

In the shadows, a figure moved. It stared at the group outside the house, and it drew out a gun!

Sideswipe turned at the sound of a gun clicking, and caught the shadow, and the gun! 'GUN!'

His twin, Prowl and Jazz turned as the mech stepped out the shadows.

'Keep away from my nephew!' the voice said.

'Uncle!' Jazz gasped.

OTHIA!

He raised his gun, and fired.

Prowl pushed Jazz away, and took the shot, as it impacted with his shoulder.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe fell backwards, and got up to assist the Prince. But by then Othia had reached them.

He hit them both on the head with a metal object, knocking the twins out.

He then struck the Prince, and fired 4 more rounds, hitting his other shoulder, his face near his right optic, his knee joint, and his spark chamber. Prowl fell on the ground from the rounds shot into his armour, feeling the burning inside him. Othia had fired deadly shotgun rounds into him.

Othia grabbed Jazz round the neck, and dragged him away, as Prowl watched helplessly on the ground.

Othia had only managed to get a few feet, before a gun shot sounds.

Prowl gasped!

Othia looked down at his spark chamber, a huge hole in it, that you could see right through him.

Standing behind him was Rythm.

Othia dropped to his knees, and collapsed on the ground, in stasis lock.

Rythm picks Jazz up and holds his arm round his neck, pointing his gun at Prowl. 'I've got my prize! Now to kill the witness!'

Jazz struggled to break free from Rythm's grip. 'Ya leave Prowler outta thes!'

'Aww... So I'll enter my rounds into his spark, and burn it!' Rythm said. 'Thanks.' and he pulled the trigger.

The blast penetrated the Prince's armour, near his spark chamber.

'Any more requests?' Rythm asked Jazz. He smiled when Jazz shook his head.

'But I do!'

Rythm's smile faded at the sound of that voice, and turned around, a gun shot hits his shoulder, sending his backwards onto the ground. Jazz rips his arm away from his neck, catching his breath.

Proton, Pop, Smokescreen and Bluestreak ran towards them. Proton and Smokescreen dragged Rythm to his feet, Pop helped Jazz to his feet, and Bluestreak knelt down beside Othia, feeling for a pulse.

It was then that Othia jumped to his feet. He fired!

Bluestreak ducked, but the blast shot Pop in the spark chamber, sending him backwards, landing on his back.

Othia laughed evily, before collapsing on the ground, his body turned grey, no more breathing.

'Dad!' Jazz cried, kneeling beside his dad. He looked across the road. 'Prowler?'

The others all looked up as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wrapped one of Prowl's arms around the shoulders, and helped the Prince to his feet, bringing him over to them, a huge puddle of energon trailed them.

Prowl looked up at Jazz, before falling limp in the twins' arms.

'Get an ambulance! NOW!' was the last voice Prowl heard...

**Just what was Othia and Rythm getting themselves into. Shooting Prowl, threatening Jazz, and giving a final shot at Pop.**

**What is to become of the badly damaged Prince? And what of Rythm's sentence in court? And what's Jazz's news to Prowl? Read on to find out.**

**Please review if you haven't already.**


	15. Happy together

**Title: **Taming the Prince

**Characters: **Prowl

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Description: **High lord Proton of Cybertron, has 3 different sons. Prince Smokescreen helps his dad, Prince Bluestreak prefers to stay in the garden and train, and Prince Prowl prefers sitting alone, and PAINT? Will a servant change Prowl into a prince of Love?

**(Note**: has no relations to my other stories, only mentions of Hydrid, Aqua, Proton, Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak, and Jazz, nothing else!**)**

'...Blah...' Normal conversation

_'...blah...'_ flashback talking

_...blah..._ Thoughts aloud

_...'Recove... badly... damag... repair...'_

_'I need some assistance over here! We're bringing him online!'_

**System repair: functional**

**Status: 95% repaired, functioning well**

**Online status: 15%**

**29%**

**57%**

**79%**

**100%**

**Status: Online...**

Prowl opened his optics.

His blurry vision, he could still make out the medic staff around him, about 5 of them, his dad stood beside him, he turned around, and a blurry black and white photo in a frame beside him.

'He's back!' Ratchet's voice was heard.

He knelt over Prowl. 'How are you feeling?'

Prowl went to answer, but couldn't.

'Wait a sec...' Ratchet pulled out the breathing tube. 'How do you feel?'

'Like...s...scrap...' Prowl's speech was slurred.

'Don't worry. You'll be all better soon.' Ratchet said.

Prowl looked at the door, as Pop, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, and the rest of the Autobots, including Optimus Prime himself, all crowded the room.

'How are you feeling, old buddy?' Prime asked.

'Scarp.' Prowl replied, holding his head from a processor ache. 'What happened?'

'You saved Jazz from the wrath of Rythm and Othia.' Bluestreak replied.

'Rythm was convicted last month, and sentenced to life imprisonment.' Smokescreen added. 'Othia is dead.'

Prowl looked around, and saw the Cybertronian flowers and gifts on the berth cabinet beside him.

'Gifts from the team for your full recovery.' Proton told Prowl.

'Prowl,' Optimus stepped forward. 'To make this day begin as an new experience, and make it the best ever... That time as a Prince, you showed great courage, and confidence in yourself. You gave all your work the best shot, and saved others from death. You were respected by a youngling before she passed away, but forever she'll live on in your memories. Plus you've got great skills and tactics, that as leader of the Autobots, I want to appoint you as my second in command, and Military Strategist, giving you the role as a tactitian on the squad.'

Prowl blinked in surprisement, and looked from the happy faces of the Autobot crew all eager for his response.

'Come on Prince. It'll be a laugh, and great fun for the squad!' Bumblebee said.

'The team is fit for a royal appearance.' Hound, a green scout mech for the team said.

'We could use some as tactitian since the last mech lost his life recently.' Mirage, a blue and white invisible mech added. 'Walten was one of the greatest.'

'Walten?' Prowl asked. 'One of the servants at the palace?'

'Yes son,' Proton said. 'Walten retired from the service, but wanted to work closely with the future generations of the royal family. He mainly worked with us Praxiens. But most importantly, he worked closely with you, teaching you everything he knew when you were very young, and you enjoyed painting gifts from him.'

Prowl thought closely of his decision. He knew Walten would be saying from the Matrix, 'take the job, and be like ya old mech.'

He nodded. 'I accept.'

The team gave a roar of cheers, cheering their new 'Prince Tactitian' on the team.

Prowl smiled, from so long ago. Just months ago, he was a boring Prince interested in art all day, every day. Now he's appointed second in command of the Autobot team, and a tactitianist! He noticed something.

'Where's Jazz?' he asked.

Everyone paused.

'No... He didn't die, did he?' Prowl asked, worried.

'No son... But when were you going to tell us about it?' Proton asked.

'What?' Prowl was confused.

The door to the room opened, and in walked Jazz. Prowl turned, and gasped at the visored mech.

Pop walked in, assisting Jazz, as they walked through the crowd, and helped Jazz sit on the edge of Prowl's berth.

'Jazz...' Prowl was still stunned.

He was looking at Jazz, with a huge bump stood out infront of him.

'I am Prowler...' Jazz smiled. 'I'm 5 months pregnant with ya twins.'

'Awww...' everyone in the room went.

In nearly 4 million years since a royal was born. Now TWO!

Prowl looked at Jazz's bump. He carefully lifted his hand, and placed it on the bump. He felt a small force against his hand. 'They kicked.'

Jazz blushed. 'Ah 'aven't found out if they are ah mech or femme yet. Ah leave it till ta birth.'

Prowl took his hand in his own. 'I respect that, man.'

Jazz smiled. He leaned down towards Prowl, and their lips joined.

The crowd whooped in delight.

**As Jazz's pregnancy progressed, Prowl recovered fully...**

Jazz was now 7 months pregnant when Prowl was allowed to leave the medic bay. And Prowl, from the berth he laid on in a medical centre, he had a wonderful plan in his processor, ready to be planned, and delivered.

Jazz took plenty of energon to ensure the sparklings' growth was going smoothly. It was then he turned the TV on Teletraan 1 inside the Autobot base, hanging around his new comrades. (He was appointed Head of Special Operations during the start of the pregnancy.)

_'Would Autobot Jazz please come to the royal Praxien palace of Lord Proton please?'_

Jazz nearly spat out his energon, when he looked at the screen. It was the Cybertron chat show, 'Autobot Speak!' He could see the femme presenter, standing in the main hall, infront of the staircase of the palace.

Quickly, Jazz got the tram, and was rushed to the palace.

All the Autobots knew of the plan, and so stood around Teletraan, waiting for that moment.

Jazz walked into the palace, where Proton, the Princes, and a camera crew stood in the main hall.

'Huh?' Jazz was confused.

The crew turned their cameras on Jazz.

The presenter came over, and looked at the camera. 'This is Autobot Mary-Line, presenting at the royal palace in Praxus, home to Lord Proton, and his sons, Princes Smokescreen, and twin Princes Prowl and Bluestreak, where an announcement was made, regarding this mech, Jazz of Iacon. Tell me Jazz, are you pregnant with Prince Prowl's twins as we speak?'

'Yea, ma'am.' Jazz replied, just going along with the filming.

'Then let the announcement begin.' Mary-Line giggled, stepping away from the camera.

Jazz watched, and then turned when Prowl stepped foward towards him.

'Jazz of Iacon,' he began. 'We first met as friends at the academy when we were young, and formed a close friendship... We moved on from their, as I continued my education in learning art and design, while you left for Iacon among the Autobot cause. You joined the palace, and transformed me into a Prince, for not a love of art and his brush strokes (laughter), but into a Prince of Love and feelings. We're going to be a family soon, and you're the most important mech in my life at this present time.'

Jazz grew more redder and redder with each compliment. 'Prowler... I...'

'There's more, dear Jazz,' Prowl said, making Jazz bright red. 'We are now going to be a family, with twins arriving soon. I don't want to continue my life without you anymore, and do not wish to go another day without you by my side. So Jazz, of the City of Iacon...'

Everyone all over the planet stared at the screen, all hiding their giggles and excitement.

The camera crew all wiped their optics away, as Prowl went down on one knee, holding Jazz's hand. He takes out the brooch, the symbol of love and passion for the one you love for eternal life, and holds it out to Jazz.

'Jazz, will you be my bondmate?'

The whole planet fell silent, holding their breath for the answer.

Jazz looked back from the brooch to Prowl. 'Prowler... I do!'

Cheering erupted in Autobot base, the palace, Cybertron's cities, as everyone congratulated the now to be bondmates, as Prowl sticks the brooch on Jazz, and hugs him close to his spark.

'I love you Jazz.' he said.

'I love ya too, Prince Prowler of Praxus.' Jazz said.

On the live show, they lips met, sealing their love forever.

**At the church... 2 months later...**

'Jazz, do you take Prince Prowl, Praxien of Praxus to be your lawfully bonded, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to stand by him till death you shall part?' Optimus asked.

'Ah do. Jazz replied.

'Prince Prowl, Praxien of Praxus, do you take Jazz to be your lawfully bonded, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to stand by him till death you shall part?'

'I will with all my spark.' Prowl replied.

'I pronouce you bondmates. You may seal your bond.' Optimus said, holding out the matrix.

It glowed, as Prowl and Jazz joined their lips together, with this kiss they sealed their love for one another, as the Matrix shined down on them both, sealing their bond, and to join them in the matrix if they parted.

**By then... now officially bonded, they could have sparklings... this came sooner then they thought...**

**Only a week passed since their bonding ceremony, that Jazz was in labour...**

Inside the medical centre, Jazz and Prowl, the newly bonded couple on Cybertron, were inside the labour ward.

Prowl was holding Jazz's hand, as Jazz went through the contractions, the pain, and the deliveries...

'ARGH!' Jazz screamed.

'One more push Jazz and there's a royal sparkling born.' Ratchet instructed.

Jazz breathed on the gas and air, and gave an almighty push.

The next sound was a sparkling's wail.

The whole building had stopped their duties, to await the new royal arrivals.

Ratchet holds up a small black and white doorwinged sparkling with a red chevron. 'It's a mech.' he announced.

The medical centre erupted in cheers. The news crew outside announced the new arrival to the viewers all over Cybertron wishing the newly arrival good luck in the world around him.

Ratchet wrapped the sparkling in a warm blanket, keeping him warm, and cutted the energon cord, handing the sparkling over to the parents.

Jazz and Prowl peered at their new creation, all snuggled in it's blanket, recharging peacefully.

Then the second one was to arrive. Prowl held their son, and holds Jazz's hand with his other hand, as Jazz began to push.

'Uuurrggghhh...' he groaned, breathing on the gas and air.

'Come on Jazz. A few more pushes.' Ratchet said.

Jazz gave it all his effort.

**Minutes later...**

A high pitched wail sounded, as Ratchet holds up a small white and black sparkling with doorwings, Jazz's facials, a visor over it's optics, and a red chevron.

'It's a femme!' Ratchet gasped.

Prowl gasped too. No one in his ancestors had fathered a daughter before. He was the first Praxien father to a femme!

Ratchet wrapped the femme in a warm blanket, and hands her to Prowl, who holds his newborn twins in his arms, tears rolling down his face.

'Primus, they're here.' he cried.

He leaned closer towards Jazz, as the visored mech glances at their newborn daughter, and gasped.

'She looks so much like Angel, Prowler.' he said.

Prowl nodded in agreement. 'I'm going to call her Angel. Not only does she remind me of Angel, that this sparkling is my angel, a little gift from Primus for my troubles, forgiving me for everything I did. I feel like I've been given a second chance... I can say hello again to Angel.'

The femme, now called Angel, opened her optics, and looked up at her dad, and giggled, as if she recognized him.

'She's perfect.' Prowl said.

Jazz took hold of their son, and peers at the sleeping mech. 'What shall weh name 'im?' Jazz asked.

Prowl glanced at their son, and picks out some features. 'He looks a lot like me.'

'How 'bout...' Jazz began thinking. 'Axel. It means 'Man of peace.' Peace between us both, and you are at peace now Prowler.'

Prowl smiled. 'I do like it. Axel and Angel. AA team.'

Jazz laughed.

**The next day, the newborns were allowed to leave the medical centre. They took their private transport to Autobot base.**

There, everyone were waiting for the newborns to step in, and they had gifts for them.

Prowl and Jazz walked into the base, Prowl holding Angel, and Jazz with Axel.

Immediately, everyone crowded to meet the arrivals.

Optimus performed the christening on the twins, christening to the new royal family generation into the family, announcing the new twins along to royal family line.

'There's someone here to see you, bro.' Bluestreak told him.

A mech stepped forward from the crowd.

'You!' Prowl was stunned.

'Hey there Prince,' it was the mech Prowl had saved in the council building, and the same mech who bullied him when he was younger. 'I want to apologize for my actions all those years ago at the academy. It was wrong of me to do so, but I miss my daughter so much, and now you've given your daughter the same name, I wanted to see her.'

'Angel was your daughter? The little femme from the sparkling ward, with her mum Heaven?' Prowl asked.

The mech nodded. 'I'm Streetwise.' he introduced himself, and shook Prowl's hand. 'It's an honour meeting you again. And thank you for saving my life last year. Without your saviour, I wouldn't been able to say goodbye to my daughter. Angel mentioned about you as her favourite Prince, and so before she passed, I said to her 'I met Prowl on the way here, he told me to tell you 'Goodbye, and he'll miss you.' then she passed with a smile on her face.'

'You told her goodbye for me?' Prowl said.

Streetwise nodded. 'It's the least I could do. You saved me. I did my favour from you.'

'Thank you, Streetwise,' Prowl said, and holds out his daughter. 'Want to hold my Angel?'

Streetwise gave a laugh, and nodded, holding the little sparkling in his arms. Angel looked up at Streetwise, and giggled.

'She's wonderful,' Streetwise said. 'Almost like my own daughter.'

**Later that week...**

'We have a mech and a femme,' Prowl announced to the planet when the twins were a week old. 'We have our son, Axel, and our daughter Angel.' he had told the Autobot Speaks chat show host.

He and Jazz applied for the show, and were now live to the whole planet, little Angel seemed eager to make friends with everyone, and little Axel looked around at the audience, and yawned.

The camera turned to the host.

**'I thank you all for watching this show, and reading it all. It has been an honour to read about Sir Prowl's life story, and how he's transformed from this, into a caring father of two beautiful sparklings. He's made friends along the way, took in courage and confidence, and here now, he stands as the next in line to his father's throne of Lord of the Palace, with his Jazz standing as Counstable. We say goodbye to ours guests, and to the guest guests, the twins Axel and Angel. Thank you all for watching, and reading this story. We can take your reviews, and so feel free to leave feedback. Thanks for watching, you read the story on Autobot Speaks, 'Taming the Prince', and goodbye to you.'**

**Thank you all for taking your time to read this story. It was a a great deal of effort and corrections, but it was worth it all in the end.**

**Prowl and Jazz are bonded, blessed with two beautiful sparklings indeed, and they did live happily ever after.**

**Jazz knows something he achieved from the list on his datapad. He did 'Tame a Prince.'**

**Please leave reviews and feedback, and hope you all loved my story. From TransformersFan01, more stories await from me. Goodbye to you...**

**If you want, please read my other stories...**

**Thanks again, a million times. Remember your feedback, and goodbye**

**Transformersfan01 xx**


End file.
